El Rugido del Dragón
by SvenOmegasZneir
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja están apunto de llegar al Nuevo Mundo, pero antes tendrán que vivir una aventura en un reino olvidado donde sus vidas cambiarán para siempre. LuNa. Es un resumen bastante malo.
1. El Pingüino

**Este es mi primer fic sobre One Piece (en realidad es el primerito de todos los que hago, para que os voy a engañar), así que seguramente tenga muchos fallos en la forma de relatar los hechos y de describir las situaciones, pero para eso lo posteo aquí, para aprender de mis fallos y mejorar en todo lo posible. Antes que nada explicaré que es un LuNa aunque no se note mucho, así que si no eres partidario de esta pareja, mejor no leas el fic, o léelo gritando "No son pareja, no son pareja, no son pareja…" También diré que este fic no tiene nada que ver con M. D. Dragon ni con un personaje parecido. Ahora que he charlado un poco sobre mí y el fic en cuestión, es hora de empezar:**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora si, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 1: El Pingüino**

Hacía semanas que el Thousand Sunny había escapado de la Marina en Water 7, en el mascarón de este, que tenía forma de un alegre león, se encontraba un chico de pelo negro que portaba sobre la cabeza un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, ese joven era Monkey D. Luffy, un pirata que poseía sobre su cabeza una recompensa de 300.000.000 Millones de Berrys. Luffy estaba tumbado boca abajo con la mirada tristona y la lengua hacia fuera. De pronto, el joven capitán lanzó un grito:

-Sanjiiiiiiiii.- clamó el capitán-Tengo hambreeeeeeeee.

-Ya te he oído, pesado,- contestó el cocinero que acababa de salir de la cocina-además, ya sabes que debemos racionar los alimentos, que hace semanas que no encontramos una isla y ya se están empezando a agotar las provisiones, así que espérate a la cena.- Y dicho esto volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-Joo, mira que eres injusto.- el capitán hizo un puchero y volvió a mirar el horizonte.

Era cierto, la comida estaba empezando a escasear desde hacía una semana, tanto que hasta Sanji tubo que servir la comida en pequeñas raciones incluso para "sus dos princesas". Usopp y Chopper estaban intentando pescar alguna sardina o cualquier animal comestible, pero no todavía no habían logrado nada. Zoro estaba entrenando en la cubierta con sus características pesas, el hambre sólo era una excusa para entrenar con más ahínco. Franky estaba comprobando el desgaste que sufría el barco, para así evitar daños mayores y además comprobar la valía de la madera de Adam. Robin seguía como siempre leyendo un libro, aunque ahora debía de hacerlo sin café, ya que también se estaba acabando, y Nami estaba absorta en su camarote trazando un mapa de Water 7 que le había llevado semanas.

-Nada, que no pican.-Concluyó Usopp tras recoger su caña.

-Como no encontremos una isla pronto, nos moriremos de hambre- lloraba el renito.

-No es necesario, cuando lleguemos a ese extremo, solo deberemos de comemos a uno de los nuestros, me estoy preguntando quién será llegado el caso.-saltó Zoro mirándoles con una de sus miradas de sádico.

-¡Pero qué dices, no digas eso ni en broma!- Saltaron el narizotas y el reno a la vez.

-Yo solo lo digo por si acaso- puso fin a la truculenta conversación con total diferencia.

-Ooooooooooohhh… Tengo muchísima hambre,- saltó de nuevo el moreno, que se había tumbado boca arriba y los estaba mirando con el rostro al revés- tengo tanta hambre que tengo alucinaciones, si hasta me parece que veo un pingüino en el barco.

-Mira que es casualidad, que yo también lo veo.- Respondió Usopp.

-Y yo.- El renito también lo veía.

De pronto los tres piratas se quedaron en silencio observando el animal, que estaba en medio de la cubierta sin hacer nada.

-¡Comida, comida¡Un pingüino!- Gritaron los tres a la vez.

Zoro al escucharles dejó las pesas en el suelo, ya que tenía bastante hambre, que uno no es de piedra, y se lanzó a por el pingüino. Sanji salió escopetado de la cocina gritando:

-Cogedlo, rápido, que con él pienso hacer "Pingüino a la Naranja".

El pobre animal, al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba, se deslizó por el suelo esquivando a los hambrientos piratas, haciendo que los cuatro piratas (Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Chopper) se golpeasen en la cabeza.

-Idiotas, que se escapa.-Gritó el cocinero impotente al ver como el ave se tiraba por la borda.

-No os preocupéis, atraparemos a ese pollo,-dijo muy seguro el capitán-Girad a estribor, vayamos tras el pingüino.

Todos cumplieron la orden y en poco tiempo el galeón perseguía al pobre pingüino a toda pastilla, y el pobre animal lo estaba flipando en colores.

Nami salió de su camarote bastante molesta, ya que por culpa de esos mendrugos había vuelto a estropear su mapa.

-¿Pero se puede saber que puñet…?- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sufrió el impacto de un inmenso chorro de agua. Desgraciadamente, ese chorro de agua era en realidad la saliva que estaban destilando los 5 piratas. -¿Ahora bien, que se supone que estáis haciendo?-Preguntó mucho más calmada.

-Estamos persiguiendo a ese pingüino- contestó Luffy lleno de moratones y con la nariz sangrando, igual que los otros 4 chicos.

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ACABAS DE DAR MARCHA ATRÁS, CUANDO HACE SEMANAS QUE SEGUIMOS EL MISMO RUMBO POR CULPA DE UN JODIDO PINGÜINO?- Explotó la pelirroja ante el ahora chico-moratón que antes era su capitán.

-¡Que guapa está mi pelirroja cuando se enfada!- Saltó Sanji sin venir a cuento con corazones en vez de ojos, provocando otro golpe de la furiosa navegante que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad.

-Es que… Es que nos estábamos muriendo de hambre- Sólo pudo contestar el pobre moreno.

-¿Y para eso desvías el rumbo, no¿Sabes que acabas de echar por la borda la única oportunidad de encontrar una isla antes de morirnos de hambre?-Le volvió a recriminar la aún más furiosa navegante.

-¿Como esa?- Esta vez respondió Chopper, también lleno de moratones, pero no tanto como Luffy.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección hacia la que miraba el renito, y se encontraron ante una gigantesca fortaleza llena de pinchos de aspecto amenazador que flotaba sobre un pequeño islote de aspecto antinatural. Toda ella de un extraño color marrón oscuro. Al ver que era la única isla, decidieron acercarse aún con la sensación de que no serían bienvenidos.

**Continuará.**

**Bien. Aquí está mi primera parte. Sé que el principio no es muy prometedor, pero estoy pensando en las continuaciones que estoy seguro (o al menos espero) que os vaya a gustar. Por último y no menos importante he de decir que esta historia es un poco cross-epoch con otro mundo (que después os diré, eso si, no es manga) y además he optado por utilizar un lenguaje vulgar con las situaciones cómicas y usar algunos tacos (como en la serie original). Bien. Espero impaciente vuestras críticas, buenas o malas.**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. Bienvenidos a Chokoretto Island

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. El primero fue muy corto debido a que nunca había escrito un relato largo (lo normal es que escribiera una página y media por ahí), así que aquí está la continuación, donde he tenido la oportunidad de estrenarme en el género bélico-cómico (mira que palabreja me ha salido). Aquí he intentado ser original, ya que esto nunca ha salido en ninguna serie (al menos que haya visto yo). También he pensado en que no todos los lectores de habla hispana de esta página son españoles, por lo que en algunas partes se pueden provocar confusiones, ya por ser conceptos típicamente españoles, o por cualquier otro motivo, por lo que se me ha ocurrido hacer una pequeña traducción ( un número dentro de un paréntesis) de las palabras que me parezcan que puedan generar alguna confusión (que no estoy seguro ¿¿¿¿¿eh?????). Así que si veis algún concepto que por lo que sea no lo entendéis, decídmelo y lo explicaré (que cutre, un traductor español-español, lo que hay que ver XD). También se me ha ocurrido indicar los ataques en negrita con su traducción (gracias a PirateKing). Ahora sería el momento perfecto para empezar:**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora si, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Chokoretto Island**

Aquella fortaleza poseía un aspecto siniestro, parecía una bestia con las fauces abiertas, pero Luffy estaba decidido a pillar a ese pingüino a toda costa. Vio como el animal tomaba tierra y entraba en una especie de gatera, que estaba al lado del portón principal. Nada más entrar el animal en la fortaleza, los Sombreros de Paja anclaron el Sunny y desembarcaron en la isla. De pronto Luffy y Chopper empezaron a babear:

-¿Pero que os pasa?- Preguntó Sanji al ver a sus dos nakamas babear de esta manera.

-¿No lo oléis¡Huele a chocolate!- Respondieron los dos babeando aún más.

-Si, ahora que lo decís, es verdad que huele bastante a chocolate- dijo Robin disfrutando de aquel exquisito aroma- ¡Mirad, los muros son de chocolate!- Señalo la arqueóloga acariciando el gigantesco portón.

-¡Pues ya tenemos la cena!- Sonrió Luffy mientras que preparaba el brazo –**Gomu Gomu No…**

-¡¡¡Espera!!!- Gritaron los demás al unísono y se tiraron al suelo. Todos menos Franky, que no sabía que ocurría.

-**…Pistoru **(Pistola de Goma Goma)!!!- El puño de Luffy chocó contra el portón, pero este fue repelido e impactó por rebote al sorprendido carpintero tirándolo al suelo.

-¡¡¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES??!!- Se levantó enfurecido con un moratón en la mejilla.

-Perdona Franky, no esperaba que estuviera tan duro.- Se disculpó el capitán agachando la cabeza.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Ahora lo que importa es averiguar como entrar ahí dentro, porque no creo que la comida nos dure hasta la siguiente isla.

-Ningún problema,- sonrió el moreno, y acto seguido comenzó a gritar:

-¡¡¡EH, VOSOTROS, ESE PINGÜINO ERA NUESTRO, DEVOLVERNOSLO!!!- Soltó a bocajarro el moreno, haciendo que los demás se cayeran para atrás de la impresión.

-¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?- le gritaron Nami y Usopp mientras que le tiraban de los mofletes- No había la necesidad de dar tanto la nota.

-Vale, lo siento mucho- pidió disculpas aún con los mofletes estirados- pero soltadme ya, que me duele.- Dicho esto los dos lo soltaron haciendo que cayese al suelo por del impacto resultante.

-Pues parece que no nos hacen mucho caso.- Dijo Sanji, -será mejor que alguien entre por la gatera por la que entró el pingüino.

-Yo no puedo, estoy volviendo a sufrir "La Enfermedad Si-Entro-Ahí-Dentro-Me-Muero"- se negó el narizotas.

-Nadie dijo que fueras tú.- Le respondió el espadachín.

-Menos mal, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mandar a alguien pequeño para que pase por ahí.

De pronto todos los dedos se posaron sobre el renito que se quedó paralizado al sentirse el centro de atención.

-Pues el mejor para esto es Chopper.-Confirmó Luffy tras levantarse.

-¿¿¿Queeeé??? Ni de coña, estás que entro ahí dentro, a saber lo que habrá- Se quejó el renito enérgicamente.

-Hazlo por mi, doctor, por favor- Suplicó Robin al renito con una de sus características sonrisas, segura de que no se podría resistir.

-No me digas esas cosas, cabronaza¡No estoy feliz!- a pesar de soltar ese taco no pudo convencer a los demás, ya que estaba bailando con su típica carita de felicidad.- Está bien, lo haré, pero tendréis que ayudarme.- Se resignó el pequeño.

El renito se acercó a la gatera y empezó a olfatearla para ver si podía oler alguna cosa extraña, pero sólo olía a chocolate, lo que hacía que le doliera el estómago aún más. Pasó por la gatera sin ninguna dificultad y se encontró en un inmenso patio de chocolate lleno de plantas de chocolate. Se paró a comprobar la habitación, ya que debía de haber algún interruptor con el que se pudiera abrir el portón y lo encontró al final del patio, al en medio de dos armaduras de chocolate armadas con albardas también de chocolate. Eso le asustó, pero le habían confiado la misión de abrir la puerta y lo haría, además, que no estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo querían un poco de comida, si se enfadaban simplemente tenía que explicárselo, y si tenía que pelear, ahí estaban Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami y los demás para ayudarle y protegerle. Nada más haber reflexionado eso se acercó con cautela ante el interruptor hasta que estaba justo al lado. En ese punto se le ocurrió que podía haber una trampa, así que empezó a investigar los alrededores y las armaduras. Se acercó a una de las armaduras y la tocó con el pie. Tras haberlo hecho empezó a trepar por ella hasta llegar a la visera del casco, donde vio que estaba vacío. Eso lo calmó del todo. Miró en la otra armadura por si acaso y al ver que estaba vacía, activó el interruptor esperando que abrieran el portón. Se empezó a oír el ruido de los engranajes funcionar y vio como empezó abrirse la puerta. Bingo. Chopper se dispuso a volver con sus compañeros con porte triunfante cuando el filo de una de las albardas calló justo en frente suya. El renito se giró lentamente para ver como la armadura de la derecha, antes dormida, le observaba en posición de combate, junto con la otra que se empezaba a mover. El pobre Chopper empezó a sudar a chorros y salió disparado hacia el portón que se estaba abriendo.

-¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!¡¡¡QUE ME MATAN!!!- chillaba llorando mientras que corría a toda pastilla. Para su desgracia las armaduras también corrían, y bastante, pero lo peor era que las dos armaduras habían cruzado las dos albardas dejando los filos en posición de X, acercándose más y más, hasta que Chopper pudo notar por el ruido que los filos estaban al justo detrás suyo.

-¡¡¡AYUDADMEEEEE!!!

-**Nigiri **(Dos Cortes).

-**Joue **(Mejilla).

De pronto las dos armaduras se echaron para atrás al recibir los impactos de Zoro y Sanji pero se volvieron a recuperar rápidamente. Los dos sonrieron:

-Parece que son más duros de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Sanji enchufándose un cigarro.

-Si, tienen mucha suerte de que sólo tenga dos espadas- Le respondió Zoro.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa, seguro que no puedes contra uno de ellos.

-¿Apostamos algo a que acabo con él antes que tu?- Sonrió el espadachín.

-Lo que quieras- Le respondió el cocinero

-Si acabo yo antes, dejarás de piropear a las chicas durante una semana entera¿Entendido?

-Entendido, pero si yo termino antes, no te echarás ninguna siesta durante una semana y tendrás que ayudar todas las tareas del barco.

-De acuerdo.

Justo cuando acababan de sellar el pacto, las dos armaduras les devolvieron el ataque a la vez, pero ambos ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados por los dos, que además les devolvieron el contraataque, que les hizo tambalearse de nuevo. Chopper se había refugiado tras las piernas de Robin, que estaba observando detenidamente las paredes del patio:

-Aquí está ocurriendo algo extraño¡Mirad las paredes!- Señaló a una de las paredes, en las que se estaban formando unos extraños grumos. De pronto estos grumos eclosionaron como huevos y de ellos empezaron a salir una marabunta de escarabajos de chocolate que se lanzó a por los demás piratas. Nami, Usopp y Chopper lanzaron un chillido y se fueron corriendo.

-**Beans Left.** (Judías de Izquierda)- Franky lanzó una andanada de disparos contra los escarabajo, pero simplemente la marabunta se las tragó- Joder, mis ataques no funcionan.

-Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada- Se quejó Robin mientras que retrocedía, ya que sus ataques eran inútiles contra esos bichos.

-Dejádmelos a mí- Sonrió Luffy- ¡¡**Gomu Gomu No Gatoringu **(Metralleta de Goma Goma)!!

Los brazos de Luffy parecieron multiplicarse y empezaron a machacar a la horda de horrores que se le acercaba, pero estos empezaron a subírsele por los brazos y a morderle.

-Joder, yo tampoco les hago nada.- Maldijo el capitán mientras agitaba los brazos enérgicamente para que se le soltaran los bichos.

Sanji se giró cuando oyó la maldición:

-Malditos monstruos, como toquéis a Nami-San y Robin-Chan os arrepentiréis- El cocinero intentó lanzarse a por aquella marabunta, pero en ese momento su adversario aprovechó aquel descuido para lanzarle un tajo horizontal que casi le arranca la cabeza, si no fuera porque el cocinero arqueó su espalda todo lo que pudo, viendo un mechón de pelo suyo esparcirse por el aire.- Cabronazo… ¡**Cotelette **(Costilla)¡**Cuise **(Muslo)¡**Mouton Shot **(Tiro Cordero)!- Este último ataque lanzó a la armadura por los aires dejándola encajada en la pared, aunque parecía que no le había hecho el menor daño.

Zoro, en cambio, parecía que le iba algo mejor. Esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de la armadura, aunque aún no había podido acertarle. De pronto, la armadura lanzó un torpe ataque vertical que dejó encajada el arma en el suelo, dejándola desprotegida. Zoro aprovechó el fallo:

-¡**Tourou** (Subir la Torre)¡**Outorurou** (Respuesta de la Torre)!- Ambos ataques impactaron de lleno en su adversario, pero el espadachín se dio cuenta de que la armadura no había sufrido ningún daño. "_Qué material tan duro_" Pensó.

Usopp, Nami y Chopper observaban impotentes desde fuera del portón la situación. Si no hacían nada, acabarían siendo aniquilados.

-Usopp, qué haces ahí parado, ves a luchar tu también- Le ordenó Nami.

-¿Tendrás morro¿Y tu qué?- Le recriminó el cobardica.

-¿Yo, luchar? Pero si soy la dulce jovencita a la que debéis proteger.

-Tu lo que eres es una mandona de cuidado- susurró por lo bajini.

-¿Que decías?

-Nada, nada.- respondió Usopp con un pequeño chichón.

-Así me gusta, así que ya estas yendo a por ellos.

-Yo me quedo contigo- Se le agarró el pequeño renito en la pierna.

-Por mi vale, y tu Usopp¿qué haces ahí para…?- Se quedó igual de paralizada que Chopper y Usopp, ya que enfrente suya tenían otra armadura y parecía que tenía ganas de pelea.

-¡HIEE!- Los tres salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Usopp haz algo, dispárale, por lo que más quieras.- Rogaba la aterrada pelirroja.

-Está bien, espera que coja la munición…- Respondió el tirador mientras que intentaba recoger desesperadamente algo de munición de su mochila-… aquí está.

Se giró mientras estaba corriendo apuntó con su Kabuto, observó el patrón de movimiento de la armadura, sus puntos fuertes, sus puntos débiles…

Y disparó.

-¡**Himawari Boshi **(Estrella de Girasol)!

El proyectil impactó en el interior del casco de la armadura, pero no hubo ninguna explosión.

- ¡Mierda, con los nervios sin querer le he lanzado un **Tabasco Boshi** (Estrella de Tabasco)!- Exclamó el tirador con los ojos desencajados al ver el resto de proyectiles que tenía en la mano.

-¡No nos jodas!- Saltaron los dos con los ojos aún mas desencajados si cabe.

-Esperad, ahora si¡**Himawari Bo…**¿Pero que…?- Usopp se paró al ver que la armadura se había detenido. Estaba paralizada. De pronto, lanzó una mirada hacia arriba y lanzó una llamarada de varios metros de alto y comenzó a derretirse, soltando el arma derrotada, hasta que solo quedó un charco pastoso.

-Eso es Usopp, les afecta el fuego.- Exclamó Nami triunfal.

-¿Ah, si?, Digo eso es lo que en realidad quería hacer, sólo que quería sorprenderos.- Sonrió confiado el tirador

-¡Que grande eres!- Saltó Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír aún más a Usopp.

-Claro que sí¡Por eso me llaman "Captain Usopp"!.- Acababa de alcanzar el clímax de la trolería (1), mientras que Nami lo miraba pensando en lo fantasma que era el tío.

-No te quedes ahí parado y ayuda a los demás.- Le interrumpió finalmente la pelirroja.

-Ya voy.

Usopp se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás mientras que fundía las hordas de escarabajos que se le acercaban con sus bombas incendiarias. Ahora sí que no le duraban nada.

-Utilizad el fuego, el fuego.- Alcanzó a gritar.

Franky al oírlo sonrió maliciosamente:

-Haber si ahora sois tan chulitos… ¡**Fresh Fire **(Fuego Fresco)!- Franky lanzó una bocanada de fuego que acabó con la horda de escarabajos convirtiéndolos en una fina lámina de chocolate fundido.

Zoro y Sanji seguían aún peleando contra sus adversarios, que todavía no habían sufrido ningún daño observaban atónitos cómo sus aliados acababan con los demás enemigos, mientras que ellos no lograron dañarlos ni un ápice. Usopp les vio y apuntó a las armaduras.

-¡Son nuestros!- Saltaron de improviso los dos a la vez a lo que Usopp les contestó con un escueto "Vale" mientras que le caía una gota de sudor.

Los demás piratas aprovecharon para reunirse mientras los dos competidores seguían con el combate, ahora tildado de absurdo por los demás:

-Parece que esos son todos- suspiró aliviado Chopper mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo junto a Robin.

-Mierda, no les hice nada- Luffy estaba bastante decepcionado consigo mismo. Esperaba haber podido haber acabado con unos simples bichos de chocolate, pero no pudo.

-No te preocupes Luffy- sonrió Nami- Hiciste lo que pudiste y estoy segura que contigo aquí no nos habría pasado nada.- Y no le faltaba razón, ya que siempre Luffy había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a sus nakamas y sabía que con él nada les pasaría.

-Muchas gracias…- Luffy se sonrojó un poco mirando al suelo para evitar que le vieran la cara, aunque Usopp ya estaba ahí para distraerles:

-Pero Nami, recuerda quién descubrió su punto débil- Se quejaba el narizotas.

-Es verdad.- Como siempre, el renito le apoyaba.

-Si, si, si, ya lo he visto.- Nami pasaba olímpicamente de los dos, de pronto, observó la cara de Robin, que detonaba preocupación- ¿Ocurre algo, Robin?

-Me parece extraño que después de todo solo nos hayan enviado esos insectos, este es un castillo de chocolate, y las armaduras y los escarabajos también. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra…

De pronto, las armaduras quedaron paralizadas, sorprendiendo a los Zoro y a Sanji, que se estaban tomando muy a pecho su apuesta, y tras ellas, la pared se empezó a derretir por el medio dejando un hueco que iba haciéndose cada vez más ancho, como si de una puerta se tratase. De ese hueco surgió una mujer. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, los ojos de color marrón oscuros, los labios marrones claros e iba vestida con un vestido de dama victoriana con un corsé bastante disimulado y elegante, conjuntada con unos elegantes tacones, todo ello de distintas tonalidades de marrón. Emitía un exquisito aroma a chocolate que pronto cubrió todo el patio. Su mirada en cambio, destilaba odio puro:

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí, piratas¿Por qué destruís todo lo que me ha costado crear?

-Espera un momento, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.- Se intentó disculpar Nami.

-¿Nada¿A eso llamáis el asaltar mi refugio?- Preguntó la inquisitiva mujer.

-Nosotros no queríamos pelear, esas armaduras y los bichos se nos lanzaron encima.-Esta vez fue Usopp quién respondió.

-Se os lanzaron encima porque es colasteis sin permiso, mis siervos nunca atacan porque sí.- Respondió la dama, como si se sintiera orgullosa de lo que acababa de decir

-¿Siervos?

-Si, esas criaturas son mis siervos, yo los creo, los controlo a voluntad e incluso puedo programarlos para que cumplan distintos patrones.

Dicho esto, la mujer alzó el brazo hacia delante con el dedo índice mirando hacia abajo. De pronto, el chocolate fundido empezó a arremolinarse en torno a él y poco a poco adquirió la forma de una armadura como las anteriores, salvo que esta se colocó justo donde estaba una de las armaduras que vigilaban el interruptor.

-¡Como mola!- Saltó Luffy con estrellas en los ojos -¡Sé mi nakama!

-No tengo motivos para ser tu nakama, ni tú para ser el mío.- Sonrió la damisela con aire de superioridad.

-¿Pero qué dices? Pero si molas un montón- Luffy le contestó, aún con las estrellitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? Esto… Debes de estar en broma, pero si soy bastante aburrida.- Aquel infantil halago la había sonrojado, dulcificando su rostro y haciéndola olvidar su anterior furia.

Nami, en cambio, no veía la escena con buenos ojos. Aquella situación la estaba haciendo sentirse incómoda. Robin la miró de reojo e intentó cambiar el tema de conversación:

-Parece que has probado alguna **Akuma No Mi**.

-En efecto, cuando era solo una niña probé la **Chokoretto Chokoretto No Mi** (Fruta de Chocolate) y adquirí el poder de convertirme en chocolate y de producirlo.- Explicó, olvidando el anterior halago de Luffy, mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a fundirse y a gotear tomando un vivo color marrón. Esas gotas formaron un pequeño escarabajo que de pronto empezó a moverse por todos los lados inofensivamente.

-Casi se me olvida… ¿Si no me estabais atacando, por qué os habíais colado, cuando simplemente teníais que tocar el timbre?- ahora mismo estaba bastante contenta, ya no quedaba ni rastro de su anterior furia.

-¿Que timbre?- Preguntó Nami.

-Ese.- La mujer señaló al lado derecho del portón, donde había una pequeña campanilla que, por lo que pudo suponer por la cara que pusieron, ni la habían visto.

-¡Así que he arriesgado mi vida para nada!- se quejó el pobre Chopper.

-Pues un poco si.- le dijo la castellana (2).

-La verdad es que para ser un castillo de chocolate, está bastante bien hecho, al igual que las criaturas, parecía imposible crear algo así, sobre todo con chocolate.- Franky había cogido el escarabajo sin ninguna dificultad, ya que este no se resistió y observó sus patas, su cabeza, sus antenas… Al examinarlo no averiguó su funcionamiento, pero se dio cuenta que aquella mujer era realmente poderosa y que sería mejor tenerla como amiga.

-¿En serio? Pero si solo son unos bichitos de nada. Debes estar de broma.- Se volvió a ruborizar de la misma manera que antes.

-¡Esta tía es igualita que Chopper!- Exclamaron los piratas.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- Preguntó Chopper a parte.

Sanji y Zoro, que estaban ajenos a la conversación intentando inútilmente despertar a las armaduras, se giraron para ver a la damisela, ya que antes ni se habían fijado en que había entrado. En cuanto la vio de espaldas, Sanji sintió un vuelco del corazón, y de un brinco se posó en frente de la chica:

-Este exquisito aroma no podía proceder de mujer más hermosa, por favor, acepta esta simple rosa blanca que apenas puede acercarse a ti en belleza y aroma, y concédeme el placer de oír tu nombre de tus dulces y hermosos labios.- Aunque para los demás esto hubiese sonado patético, ya que conocían a Sanji, esto hizo que la castellana se quedara K.O. y cayera de espaldas, aunque Sanji estaba ahí para cogerla.

-Uy, que corte… No me digas esas cosas, que me sonrojo- Contestó la chica más roja que un tomate.

-Por favor, no me hagas sufrir aún más la espera de oír tu nombre.- En ese momento Sanji se sentía dios.

-Está bien… Mi nombre es Adelle.- Alcanzó a decir. Y dicho esto se levantó de los brazos de Sanji y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja alzó las manos:

-¡Bienvenidos a **Chokoretto Island**!

* * *

(1)(trolería viene de la palabra trola, mentira, lo explico por sin alguien no lo pilla)

(2)(castellana, viene de la palabra castellano, señor del castillo, no del lenguaje)

**Bien, hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo. Aquí he añadido bastante acción y le he dado algo de forma a la trama, aunque aún no sea lo que tenía pensado. La Logia de Chocolate fue idea mía (aunque casi se me ocurre transformar a Adelle y su castillo en una especie de fábrica de chocolate como en la película "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate" (Y MENOS MAL QUE NO LO HICE)) también le he dado una pequeña oportunidad a Sanji de ligar (el pobre necesita una chica) aunque todavía no sé si se la concederé del todo (pero qué maloso soy). Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**Gracias a kaizoku ou16: Lo del LuNa esperaba ponerlo más tarde (la cosa no será un de rosas) pero ya que pedís, en el siguiente capítulo os pondré algo, pero no mucho, hay que ser fiel a la historia.**

**Gracias también a Jhon I "El Bronceado" y a onepdefense: Respecto a lo de las parejas estoy pensando en hacer algún gag sobre ello, aunque no creo que llegue a algo serio.**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. Adelle la Anfitriona

**Aquí está la tercera parte de la historia. Esta se centrará un poco en el LuNa (aunque su desarrollo sea lento). Ahora aprovecharé para agradecer a todo aquel que me está animando a continuar la historia. Ahora, el típico texto:**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora sin más dilación, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 3: Adelle la Anfitriona**

Adelle se mostraba magnánima, en parte por los halagos que había recibido, pero sobretodo estaba alegre de poder estar y hablar con alguien de carne y hueso.

-Deberíais seguirme al comedor, que seguro que estaréis muertos de hambre.-

-Es verdad, nos morimos de hambre- Los piratas se derrumbaron al recordar el hambre que tenían antes del incidente.

-Seguidme, por favor.- Les sonrió Adelle.

Se levantaron y siguieron a la joven castellana hacia el interior del castillo, justo donde estaba antes el interruptor que activó Chopper. Tras de ellos la anterior pared se volvió a cerrar de la misma manera de la que se había abierto, volviendo su estado inicial. La siguieron por un pasillo lleno de armaduras de chocolate, las cuales se encontraban aletargadas, al menos hasta que Adelle las activara. El final del pasillo dio paso a una inmensa habitación en la que se hallaba una inmensa mesa con los vasos y los cubiertos, ambos de chocolate, perfectamente alineados. Adelle se adelantó a la banda y tras acercarse a la mesa les invitó a sentarse:

-Sentaos, por favor. Ahora mismo os sirvo la comida.

Los piratas se sentaron en los lados de la mesa, quedando colocados de la siguiente manera: En el lado izquierdo se colocaron Sanji, Nami, Luffy y Zoro, mientras que en el otro lado se sentaron Robin, Chopper, Usopp y Franky. Y justo en medio se sentó Adelle.

-Espero que os guste, es lo mejor que sé hacer.- Dicho esto, Adelle posó las manos sobre la mesa y sus dedos empezaron a fundirse y a gotear gotas de chocolate. De pronto las gotas empezaron a arremolinarse y en un momento se convirtió en un gran pastel de chocolate perfectamente formado. Sonriendo se lo pasó a Sanji, que estaba sentado al lado de ella. -Aquí está el primero.

-A mi no, por favor, las damas primero.- Dicho esto se lo pasó a Nami.

-Gracias, pero no puedo comer chocolate, tengo que cuidar mi figura, además, es demasiado para mí- Se excusó la navegante.

-No te preocupes, este chocolate apenas engorda y además es de lo más nutritivo que puedes encontrar en Grand Line.- La tranquilizó la chocolatera, mientras seguía formando los pasteles de los demás.

-Uy, que bien.- Sonrió la chica relamiéndose ante el pastel que tenía enfrente.

Todos esperaron pacientemente a que Adelle les diera permiso para empezar, incluso Luffy, debido principalmente a que Nami lo tenía agarrado del cuello como diciéndole "Si empiezas a comer antes que nadie te tiro al mar". Finalmente la anfitriona se levantó de la silla:

-Podéis empezar.

Los piratas probaron una cucharada de sus pasteles para probar su sabor y quedaron extasiados. Nunca habían probado un chocolate tan sabroso en toda su vida.

-¡¡¡¡Que rico!!!!- Exclamaron al unísono.

-No me digáis esas cosas que me da vergüenza- la mujer se volvió más roja que un tomate, pero intentó disimular- Si queréis más solo tenéis que pedírmelo.

-Yo quiero más.- Luffy se había engullido su pastel de un bocado y esperaba impaciente con el plato alzado.

-Jo, que rápido.- Adelle volvió a formar otro pastel mientras que no podía evitar dejar escapar un gotón de sudor. Pero de pronto se acordó de algo- Se me había olvidado preguntaros que hacíais aquí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Pues estábamos navegando hacia la isla Gyojin, pero a mitad de trayecto nos quedamos sin víveres, y ya estábamos empezando a sufrirlo en nuestras carnes.

-¿En serio? Pues esta no es la dirección que debíais de seguir.

-Si, pero eso era culpa de este mendrugo, que cambió el rumbo para perseguir a un estúpido pingüino.- Le contestó a la castellana mientras que le metía un sonoro capón a Luffy que seguía comiendo ajeno a todo.

-¿Un pingüino¿No os referiréis a PenPen?- Al pronunciar su nombre, el pingüino de antes apareció por una de las puertas, aunque de pronto se quedó paralizado de miedo al ver a Luffy, que se había girado su rostro hacia él.

-¡¡¡Comida!!!- En un momento se vio a Luffy saltando sobre el pingüino, mientras que este ya veía su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente para el pingüino, Nami saltó detrás de él:

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO SE SUPONE QUE VAS A HACER!?- Tras lanzar ese bramido, le asestó tal puñetazo en la cabeza que lo estampó contra el suelo, dejándolo destrozado.

-¡Mi suelo!- Exclamó Adelle.

-Lo ha roto.- Dijo Zoro, aunque conociéndola tampoco le parecía tan extraño.

-Da miedo.- Se abrazaron Usopp y Chopper.

-¡Qué guapa está mi Nami-san cuando se enfada!- Exclamó Sanji con sus

ojos-corazones disparados.

De pronto Nami se quedó paralizada al ver que Luffy no se movía. A lo mejor le había atizado muy fuerte y le había hecho daño de verdad. Se agachó e intentó reanimar a Luffy.

-Luffy¿estás bien?- Preguntó con miedo, haciendo que los ocupantes de la habitación se sobresaltasen.

-¡¡¡Hiiiiiiiiii!!! Se lo ha cargado, sabía que algún día lo haría.- Gritó Usopp aún agarrado a Chopper.

-¡No me asustes diciendo esas cosas!- Le gritó al narizotas que se calló enseguida y acto seguido volteó a Luffy colocándolo boca arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Luffy, despierta, por favor¡no te mueras!

De pronto, Luffy abrió los ojos pesadamente para ver el rostro de Nami con los ojos húmedos mientras que una lágrima empezaba a asomar por uno de ellos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Nami¿Por que estás llorando?- Le preguntó nada más reincorporarse.

-¡Estúpido¡No me hagas volver a pasar un mal trago en la vida!- le gritó dándole un guantazo que lo tumbó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡¡¡Pero si has sido tu!!!- Le gritaron Zoro, Usopp, Franky y Chopper.

-¿Pero que he hech…?- Justo antes de que hubiese terminado de formular su pregunta, recibió otro golpe, este en cambio era de Sanji.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a mi Nami-San? Que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.- Le amenazó el cocinero.

-¿¿¿Y tu para qué coño le pegas???- Le gritaron los de antes.

Finalmente Luffy se levantó con el rostro serio.

-Lo siento, Nami. Siento haberte hecho sufrir.- Dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas de la habitación.- Yo ya no tengo hambre, vosotros seguid comiendo, ya nos veremos después.

Se hizo un silencio bastante molesto en el comedor. Los piratas comían los pasteles sin demasiado ánimo, aunque quién peor estaba era Nami, que no probaba bocado alguno. Miraba tristemente el pastel que tenía enfrente suyo, con la marca de la única cucharada que le había dado. Adelle observaba tristemente como el banquete había pasado de la alegría a la tristeza. Incluso PenPen se había estado acercando poco a poco hasta quedar al lado de su dueña y estaba con la cabeza agachada, como si sintiese que la culpa era suya. De pronto Adelle decidió romper el silencio:

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, nunca quise que hubiese pasado esto. Por favor, quedaos a dormir aquí esta noche, así aprovecharé para reabasteceros de víveres y de paso podréis estar más calmados para mañana.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos, todos excepto Nami, que seguía absorta, hasta que fue Zoro el que respondió:

-Es el capitán el que toma las decisiones, así que deberías de pedírselo a él.- los demás asintieron, excepto Nami, que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, iré a buscarle, pero antes tomad estos planos del castillo, os servirán en el caso de que decidáis quedaros.

-Yo también iré.- Saltó Zoro de improviso.

Sanji sintió la tentación de detenerle para ser él el que acompañase a Adelle-Chan, pero sentía que debía quedarse con Nami-san, ya que parecía bastante triste.

-No os preocupéis, yo me quedaré con Nami-San.

-Será mejor que busquemos a Luffy, podría perderse.- Dijo el renito.

-No hace falta, Luffy querrá estar solo, no es cuestión de avasallarlo.- Le sonrió Robin.

-Bien, yo y Zoro, nos encargaremos de buscar a Luffy, vosotros haced lo que queráis. Volvemos en un momento.- Dicho esto, se fue por la puerta por donde se había marchado Luffy hace un momento mientras que Zoro la seguía intentando asimilar el camino para no perderse.

Franky se quedó pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y entonces se le ocurrió comentarle la duda a Robin, que estaba al lado suyo:

-Robin, esto que acaba de ocurrir… No es normal¿verdad?

-Nunca había ocurrido algo así, aunque…- Robin dejó de hablar, como si no lo quisiera decir.

-¿Aunque "que"?- Le volvió a preguntar.

-…Aunque pienso que esto se estaba fraguando desde hace tiempo.- Le contestó la arqueóloga.

-¿Fraguando?

-Si, parece que esto estaba mucho antes de entrar yo en la banda, pero ahora está empezando a exteriorizarse.

-Cada vez te entiendo menos.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo. Al final no sé si esto les hará felices o los destruirá.

-Entonces… ¿tenemos que hacer algo?

-Será mejor que esperemos, para ver a qué llega todo esto. Y dicho esto la arqueóloga dio por finalizada la conversación alejándose del confuso carpintero.

* * *

Adelle estaba de bastante mal humor, no solo se había fastidiado el banquete, sino que además tenía que buscar a un tipo que apenas sabe lo que son la derecha y la izquierda. 

-Zoro¿donde te has metido? No hemos avanzado ni 30 metros y ya te has perdido cuatro veces.- Le gritó.

Zoro en cambio maldecía el gusto de la "señorita" a la hora de diseñar las habitaciones, parecían un maldito laberinto.

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que no me pierda si esto es un maldito laberinto!?- Le gritó malhumorado.

De pronto Adelle se asomó por detrás de Zoro.

-Pero si estas ahí, te habías ido a la derecha, y eso que te señalé que era a la izquierda.

-¡Olvídalo!

-**Chokoretto No Chain** (Cadena de Chocolate)

De pronto Adelle le lanzó un chorro de chocolate con el dedo y este se enrolló alrededor del brazo izquierdo convirtiéndose en una cadena. Zoro se sorprendió al ver su brazo atrapado:

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces!?

-Para que no te pierdas.- Le contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad- Ahora sígueme.

Empezó a tirar de Zoro y empezó a guiarle. Nunca se imaginó que costase tanto guiar a una persona, ya que aun así el espadachín seguía perdiéndose, aunque al menos ahora podía guiarle tirando de él. Finalmente se encontraron con Luffy. Estaba sentado sobre la barandilla de uno de los balcones del castillo mientras miraba al horizonte con el semblante triste. Adelle soltó a Zoro e intentó hablar con él:

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, no era mi intención que esto pasara entre vosotr…- pero fue interrumpida.

-No hay nada entre nosotros.- La calló Luffy sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

-Ah… Bueno… Me estaba preguntando si querríais quedaros a dormir en mi castillo, en compensación por lo de antes.- Adelle se estaba pensando cada palabra, no le gustaría volver a meter la pata, ya que consideraba culpa suya lo ocurrido.

-Bien, nos quedaremos.- Le contestó el capitán.

-Me alegro, será mejor que me valla a decírselo a los demás.- Y dicho esto Adelle se marchó dejando solos a Luffy y Zoro.

Zoro, que antes se había quedado apoyado en una columna, decidió acercarse donde estaba su capitán. Se sentó sobre la barandilla junto a su capitán y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Tras haber pasado un rato mirando el horizonte, al final Zoro se lo atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Que te ha pasado con Nami? Nunca os había visto así.- le preguntó pacientemente.

Luffy se giró lentamente, y tras quedarse un momento en silencio, le contestó:

- Le he hecho daño…- Comenzó el moreno, mientras que su amigo le escuchaba atentamente- …le juré al tipo del molinillo que jamás la haría sufrir….

Zoro se quedó impresionado, conocía a Luffy desde que le salvó de la marina, pero nunca le había visto tan alterado por Nami desde Arlong Park.

-Pero si no fue culpa tuya, fue ella quién te pegó más fuerte de la cuenta, además del cocinero pervertido ese…- Le intentaba tranquilizar el peliverde.

-¡Eso no importa¡Jamás debí haberle hecho daño!- Dicho esto se bajó de la barandilla dando por zanjada la conversación. Pero Zoro no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

-No te comportes como un niño, esto ha sido una tontería, nada más. Seguro que mañana lo ves como otros ojos.

Mientras que Luffy se estaba yendo giró su rostro hacia Zoro:

-Pues tienes razón,- Le sonrió el moreno.- Será mejor que volvamos con los demás. Será mejor que me sigas si no quieres perderte.- Zanjó la conversación el moreno haciendo sonreír al espadachín y empezó a correr.

-¡Eh, espérame!- le gritó Zoro mientras intentaba seguirle para no perderse.

Cuando volvieron al comedor, tras que el espadachín se hubiese vuelto a perder otras 3 veces, se encontraron a Adelle junto a una gigantesca masa de chocolate. De pronto esa masa empezó a tomar forma y se convirtió en una estatua de Franky haciendo su pose con los brazos estirados.

Los piratas, que se encontraban frente a ella, explotaron en halagos:

-¡Es súper!- Exclamó primero el carpintero, y dicho esto se puso al lado de la estatua e hizo la misma pose.

-Eres muy buena haciendo estatuas.- La halagó Usopp

-Esta es mi Adelle-Chan.- Saltó el cocinero con sus corazones.

-No me digáis esas cosas que me pongo colorada.- Adelle volvió a poner roja como un tomate.

-Ahora a mí.- Gritó el artillero.

-Vale¿como quieres que lo haga?- Le preguntó la chica.

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes: Pues quiero que me esculpas cuando derroté al gran leviatán de 80 cabezas yo solo…

-¿¿¿De veras???- Le preguntó Chopper con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si, acércate y te contaré como me enfrenté a tamaña bestia. El monstruo estaba destruyendo una ciudad entera con el mero hecho de agitar sus 80 cabezas, pero yo me dije "No le temo a nada y a nadie, pues soy el _Captain Usopp_"…- El muy mentiroso se quedó contándole la historia al renito que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno… Creo que a este lo descartamos…- Observó la chica mientras que se le escapaba una gota de sudor.

-Pues házmela a mí.- Exclamó Nami, mucho más animada que antes, convirtiéndose en blanco de todas las miradas, excepto las de Chopper y Usopp que seguían con su historia.- ¿Qué, pasa algo?

-Muy bien¿como quieres que te la haga?

-Como tu quieras, pero…- Adelle sintió curiosidad.- …Que quede bien¿entendido?- le aclaró la navegante, mientras que emitía unas ondas oscuras que hizo encogerse más y más a la atemorizada castellana.

-Va-vale.- Solo pudo contestar la pobre Adelle. Y dicho esto empezó a esculpir la estatua de Nami, aunque esta vez formó una pared de chocolate para que nadie la viera. Sería una sorpresa. Estuvo esculpiendo con mucho cuidado para no cometer ningún error, no sólo por la advertencia de Nami, sino también porque le estaba gustando como le quedaba la estatua. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el resultado: Una figura perfecta, las facciones bien definidas y unas proporciones perfectas. Pero faltaba algo, esta estatua puede, no, debe de ser perfecta, y tras pararse un momento a pensar, al final encontró la solución. Tras unos finos juegos de manos, la figura quedó terminada.

-…Y listo.- Tras decir esto, Adelle hizo desaparecer la pared y esperó a ver las caras de sus invitados.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. La chica empezó a asustarse, sobre todo al ver las caras de los demás, las cuales tenían la boca y los ojos desencajados, incluso Usopp y Chopper habían dejado su historia y ahora estaban mirando la estatua. La única excepción era Robin, que empezó a sonreír disimuladamente. Y tenían sus motivos: La estatua era prácticamente igual Nami, con un semblante sonriente y feliz, pero lo sorprendente era que tenía puesto el sombrero de Luffy mientras que se lo sujetaba con una mano para que no se cayera.

-¿No os gusta?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¡¡¡NAMI CON EL SOMBRERO DE LUFFY!!!- El grito de los piratas se pudo oír durante casi una milla a la redonda.

-Esto… Pensé que era el detalle perfecto, como le queda tan bien…- Intentaba disculparse la pobre.

-Pero Adelle-Chan… ¿Como has podido hacerme esto?- Lloriqueaba Sanji.

-Fufufu (risa femenina), pues la verdad es que le queda bastante bien.- Opinó la arqueóloga.

-Es verdad, es "Super".- La acompañó Franky.

-¡Es muy bonita!- Ahora era Chopper quién opinaba, echando estrellitas por los ojos.

-Tienes mucho talento.- Añadió Usopp.

Zoro sólo sonreía.

-¡Como mola¡Yo quiero una estatua de bronce!- Exclamó Luffy.

-¡No digas chorradas!- Le intervino su amigo el narizotas.

-Sabía que os gustaría.- Sonrió aliviada Adelle, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que Nami no había contestado aún.- ¿Qué te parece, Nami?

La pelirroja estaba cabizbajo de tal manera que sus ojos estaban tapados por la oscuridad. De pronto, la temperatura de la habitación empezó a aumentar, unas llamas surgieron alrededor del cuerpo de Nami y de pronto sus ojos emitieron un brillo inhumano. De un salto agarró de los hombros a Adelle, que por primera vez temió por su vida:

-¿¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!?- Empezó a zarandear a la pobre chica mientras que a esta le salían las lágrimas a chorro por el miedo que tenía.- ¡NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA!

-¡Que alguien haga algo!- Gritó Usopp mientras que se agarraba a Chopper tiritando.- Tu, Zoro, haz algo, que la mata.

-Yo no me acerco a ella ni borracho. Capaz que me arranca un brazo si me acerco.- Intentó librarse el espadachín.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre menospreciar a mi Nami-San?- Saltó el cocinero de repente y le asestó una patada que habría alcanzado el rostro de Zoro si este no hubiera sacado sus espadas.

-¿Quieres pelea, eh?

Dicho esto los dos empezaron a pelearse entre ellos. Luffy, en cambio, no podía parar de reírse ante la escena que estaba viendo: Nami zarandeando a la pobre Adelle, Usopp y Chopper tiritando de miedo y Zoro y Sanji peleándose. Los únicos que se mantenían al margen eran él, Robin y Franky, que habían preferido mantenerse separados de los demás.

-¿A que son una risa?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Siiiiii…- Respondió la pobre chica mientras no paraba de llorar a gota gorda por culpa de Nami.

Esa noche Luffy se alegró de haber llegado a esa isla y de haber conocido a Adelle. Al día siguiente le pediría ser su nakama.

* * *

Mientras, ajenos a Luffy y los suyos, dos oscuras figuras contemplaban unos carteles de "Se busca" que estaban sobre una gigantesca mesa. Entre ellos habían dos carteles que les atraía especialmente la atención: En uno aparecía una mujer morena de hermosa mirada que mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras estaba envuelta en pétalos de flor, mientras que en el otro aparecía una mujer de pelo corto que lucía orgullosa un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo. Uno de los individuos esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Es perfecta…

**¡Tercer capítulo completo! He tardado bastante en postear este capítulo porque me ha costado inspirarme. Por fin he empezado a poner LuNa e incluso he hecho una pequeña introducción de los antagonistas. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, ya que con él puedo continuar escribiendo. A los que os haya gustado Adelle que sepáis que esta chica dará mucho que hablar en la historia.**

**Hasta luego.**


	4. Aden

**Ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo. Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Dentro de poco la cosa se complicará bastante para Luffy y su banda. Espero que os gusten los siguientes capítulos.**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora si, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 4: Aden**

Luffy mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sólo habían evitado morirse de hambre, sino que además se había encontrado una nueva nakama, ahora sólo necesitaba convencerla. Salió al jardín del castillo para encontrarse con sus nakamas, que ya se estaban preparando para partir de nuevo al la isla Gyojin. Todos, menos Nami y Robin estaban cargando unas cajas de chocolate cortesía de Adelle en el Sunny, las cuales estaban repletas de chocolate líquido. Según ella, podrían aguantar unos 2 meses con esas cajas. Desde la puerta se podían oír los gritos de Nami a los demás por no saber cargar las cajas en el barco, junto a algunos comentarios de Sanji dándole la razón y recriminándole a los demás su "vaguería". Luffy empezó a mirar hacia a los lados para ver donde estaba Adelle.

-¿Me buscabas?- La chica estaba al lado suya, admirando el inmenso barco que tenía ante ella.- Es maravilloso…

-Si¿por qué no te acercas a verlo? Nami no muerde.- Nada más pronunciar el nombre de Nami, pudo oír como Adelle tragaba saliva pesadamente.

-Noo… Si aquí lo veo bien.- Intentó negar la chica, pero antes de poder hacer nada más sintió como Luffy tiraba de su brazo.- ¿Pero que haces?

-Vamos, tienes que verlo por dentro¡es una pasada!- Y dicho esto se la llevó tirando del brazo hacia el barco.

-De acuerdo…- Se acabó resignando la chica.

Justo antes de subir al barco, Adelle notó como Nami la miraba con furia, así que agachó la nuca y subió al barco con Luffy. Nada más subir a la cubierta se quedó alucinada: Había césped en el barco, nunca se esperó ver algo así en la vida.

-Es increíble.

-Pues espera a ver el interior...- Y dicho esto el moreno se la llevó corriendo por todo el interior del barco.- … Esta es la cocina, este el comedor, vivero, enfermería, el cuarto de los chicos, el de las chicas…

La pobre chica era incapaz de asimilar toda la información entrante junto a cómo tenía que mover las piernas para evitar caer al suelo, de lo fuerte que tiraba del brazo el dichoso chiquillo del sombrero de paja. Y la cosa iba a peor ya que ni siquiera podía esquivar los marcos de las puertas.

-…Y este es el mascarón del barco¡es lo mejor de todo el barco! Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el moreno a una Adelle llena de moratones por toda la cara, haciendo que esta se levantara:

-¿¡Pero eres tonto o que¡Casi me matas!- Gritó enfadada.

-No hace falta que te enfades, sólo lo hice para que te familiarizaras con nuestro barco.

-¿Por qué quieres que me familiarice con el barco?- Se extrañó la chica.

-¡Porque quiero que seas mi nakama!- Luffy la señaló con el dedo bastante convencido.

-¿Yo¿En serio¡No me digas esas cosas, joder, que me sonrojo!- Se sonrojó Adelle.

Luffy sonrió y empezó a tomar aire:

-¡¡¡CHICOS, YA TENEMOS UNA NUEVA NAKAMA!!!- Gritó a todo pulmón haciendo caer a Adelle de la impresión. Los demás, que acababan de terminar el trabajo, se acercaron corriendo hacia el mascarón, donde estaban ellos dos.

-¡Bieeeen! Encantado Adelle.- Festejó Chopper.

-Espera, yo no he dicho eso…- Intentaba aclarar la pobre, pero no fue posible.

-Bienvenida al grupo.- Le acompañó Usopp.

-Pero si…- A la pobre no le dejaban decir nada.

-¡Adelle-Chan se ha unido al grupo porque me ama!- Exclamó el cocinero más feliz que unas pascuas, mientras que su ojo en forma de corazón violaba toda ley física existente. Pero el hecho de que Nami y Robin llegasen hizo que se controlara.- Pero no os preocupéis, Nami-San y Robin-Chan, yo os seguiré queriendo como siempre.

La gota de sudor en ambas chicas era patente.

-¡Dejadme hablar, que todavía no he dicho que vaya a serlo!- Adelle tuvo que gritarlo al final.

-¿¿¿Pero por qué???- Se quejaron Luffy, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp.

-No puedo irme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué cosas?- Le preguntó el moreno.

-Nada que deba preocuparos.- Sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-Pues entonces te ayudaremos en lo que sea y luego serás nuestra nakama.- Concluyó el capitán.

-Está bien…- Suspiró la chica sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Y entonces qué tienes que hacer?- Preguntó Chopper.

-Tengo que llevar un cargamento de chocolate a un país cercano, pero…- Empezó a hablar.

-¿Pero?- Todos la miraron expectantes.

Adelle tragó saliva y empezó a hablar en un tono bastante frío:

-… Pero el problema radica en que desde hace tiempo ese país, mi país, se encuentra en crisis. El rey parece haberse vuelto loco: ha subido los impuestos, ha empezado a dictaminar penas excesivas a cualquiera que infrinja unas normas terriblemente duras que rozan lo absurdo, además corren rumores de que está preparando un ejército, el cuál se supone que es bastante grande, y posiblemente lo piense utilizar. Todavía no ha ocurrido ninguna barbaridad, por ahora, pero el descontento general se está haciendo cada vez más patente en la población, están empezando a surgir facciones rebeldes por todo el país. Si esto sigue así…- La voz le temblaba.

-Estallará la guerra… -Concluyó Robin.

-Exacto. Y he de estar ahí para atender a la población civil y protegerla…- Terminó la chica, con los ojos vidriosos.

El silencio se hizo en todo el barco. Los piratas se la quedaron mirando con porte serio. Finalmente Luffy le tendió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarte allí y además le patearé el culo a ese rey por…-

-¿¿PERO ACASO TIENES IDEA DE DONDE TE METES??- La navegante, como siempre, estaba allí para atizarle.- ¿Ya no te acuerdas la otra vez que nos metimos en este tipo de asuntos, lo que nos pasó?

-¡Pero si fue culpa tuya!- Intervino Zoro de lejos.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Acaso te arrepientes de ello?- Le preguntó el capitán bastante serio.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, pero…

-Ni "peros" ni nada, iremos a esa isla y punto.- La hizo callar el capitán.

La reacción de Luffy hizo que Nami se callara sin rechistar. Sanji se enfadó al ver como ese estúpido había osado levantarle la voz a su Nami, ya estaba dispuesto a enseñarle modales para con las damas, pero Robin lo frenó haciendo agarrando los hombros del rubio con unos brazos surgidos de la nada mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reprobación.

Adelle, en cambio, miraba a Luffy emocionada. No se esperaba que nadie le fuese a ofrecer su ayuda, sobre todo un pirata, pero ahí estaba. Un chico que hasta hace un día no la conocía iba a ayudarla a proteger su país, todo lo que ella quería. Por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar por la emoción, pero al final se aguantó, y sonriendo agarró la mano de Luffy aceptando la proposición del pirata.

-Gracias…

Finalmente los piratas pudieron celebrar la unión de su nueva nakama: Luffy, Usopp y Chopper empezaron al juguetear con su nueva nakama, aunque Sanji la apartó rápidamente de ellos alegando que así no se debía de tratar a una _lady_, pero en ese momento Zoro le dijo algo al cocinero y estos empezaron a pelearse; Robin sonreía y Franky hacía su pose más contento que unas pascuas. La única que no parecía alegre era Nami, la cuál aún estaba callada por lo que le dijo Luffy. Había algo que no le gustaba de esa chica, que la hacía sentir mal, pero no sabía el qué.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, necesitaremos un **Eternal Pose** para encontrar esa isla. ¿No tendrás uno por casualidad?- Preguntó rompiendo su silencio.

-Si, aquí tengo uno.- La nueva nakama sacó un **Eternal Pose** de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo dio en la mano. La brújula apuntaba hacia el norte y debajo de ella estaba había un nombre estampado: Aden.

-¿Aden? Jamás había oído ese nombre.

-Es normal. Es una isla que no aparece en las cartas de navegación. Apenas se relaciona con los demás países y reinos. Es un "reino olvidado".- Explicó la castaña matizando las últimas palabras.

-¿¿¿En serio¡Que bien¡Ya tengo otro mapa que hacer!- Se ilusionó la pelirroja.

-¡Pues ya estamos listos! Aden… ¡Allá vamos!- Festejó Luffy.

-Espera, antes quiero hacer unas cosas antes de irnos.- La interrumpió Adelle.

-Pues vaya…- El moreno hizo un puchero.

Tras una hora después, en la que Adelle hizo cargar a los piratas una inmensa cantidad de cajas en el barco, junto a otra bastante alta, la cuál ordenó que nadie abriera, si no quería sufrir su ira, dicha amenaza la hizo imitando a Nami en todo lo posible para que se la tomasen en serio. Al ver que no consiguió el efecto deseado, le pidió a Sanji por favor que protegiese la caja, haciendo que este jurase protegerla con su vida mientras se derretía en halagos hacia la dulce castaña. Tras terminar de cargar sus pertenencias, decidió llevarse a PenPen con ella, a lo que nadie se negó, y se marcharon de la isla guiados por la Eternal Pose que les dio. El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, por lo que Adelle aprovechó para intimar con sus nuevos nakamas. Primero se le ocurrió ir a conversar con Zoro, por lo que se acercó al mástil donde estaba durmiendo el espadachín. Pensó en despertarle, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que si le despertaba, este se enfadaría, sobre todo tras haberle encadenado un brazo el otro día. Justo cuando se iba a ir, se fijó en las katanas que portaba al cinto. Se acercó al espadachín y cogió con mucho cuidado una de sus katanas, la desenfundó y vio que estaba carcomida por el óxido. Eso la entristeció, ya que sabía lo importantes que eran las katanas para los espadachines. De pronto, un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza haciéndola sonreír. Volvió a enfundar la katana y la colocó en el cinto, y se marchó por donde había venido. Se fue a la cocina a ver si podía entretenerse, ya que se estaba aburriendo un poco. Antes de entrar ya estaba oyendo las quejas de Luffy de que quería comer, tras entrar por la puerta sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero notó que algo le impedía moverse. Era Luffy, el cual tenía un inmenso chichón de la patada que le había propinado Sanji. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, apareció Nami, la cuál iba a la cocina para que Sanji le preparara algún aperitivo antes de seguir con sus mapas.

-¿Que estáis haciendo…?- Se limitó a preguntar.

-Es que tengo hambre y Sanji no me da de comer.- Luffy se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa como si nada. En cambio, Adelle estaba paralizada de miedo.

-E-e-eso, Sanji, le pegó una patada y este calló encima mía y… ¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!- La castaña lanzó un grito justo al ver como Sanji le metía un patadón a Luffy mientras le gritaba que cómo se atrevía a "atacar" a una lady, aplastándole la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta dándole el aspecto de un globo apretujado. En ese momento Adelle le dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Luffy fuera de goma, ya que ese era el único motivo por el que su cabeza no había reventado. Tras haberle propinado la típica patada a su capitán, Sanji se dio cuenta de lo asustaba que estaba la chica:

-No te preocupes, tu príncipe azul está aquí para salvarte, mi princesa.- Ni se disculpó con Luffy, ya que su reacción estaba "perfectamente justificada": Si alguien tocaba a una de sus chicas, la paliza que se llevaría iba a ser "pequeña"…

-¡Oye, que no soy una princesa! No se como me dices esas cosas…- La chica estaba (de nuevo) más roja que un tomate.-… Pero creo que te has pasado un poco con Luffy¿no crees?

-Se lo tenía merecido, por acosador.- Respondió el rubio.

Nami, que estaba justo al lado de los tres, se sintió bastante alterada. No sabía que hacer: si le pegaba a Luffy, a Sanji o a Adelle. Finalmente se calmó y se fue a continuar sus mapas, ya que había perdido el apetito. Nada más irse, Luffy soltó un perspicaz comentario:

-Increíble, es la primera vez que le mete una paliza a una chica.

-¡Pero si tú también has cobrado!- Le respondió una Adelle, que por muy Logia que fuera, no se había librado de la paliza de Nami.

-¿¿¿Es o no es encantadora cuando se enfada???- Piropeaba a la pelirroja el cocinero con sus ojos en forma de corazón y sangrando por la nariz.

-Y tú a tu rollo…- Observó la castaña.

La paliza que se habían llevado era mayúscula, pero tampoco les importaba mucho, había algo en la escena que les hacía gracia. Al final los tres no se pudieron aguantar y lanzaron una carcajada al unísono que se pudo oír en todo el barco. Pasaron tres días de risas, diversión y palizas por parte de la navegante hasta que al final alcanzaron su destino. Era una gigantesca isla coronada por un volcán, y junto a la costa se extendía una enorme ciudad protegida por unos muros de piedra blanca como el marfil. Tras la ciudad se hallaba un enorme castillo de piedra aún más blanca coronado por varias torres de gran altura y unas inmensas cristaleras de vivos colores. Se acercaron al muelle con cuidado por si había algún indicio de que la marina estaba cerca.

-No os preocupéis, la marina no está en esta isla.- Indicó de improviso Adelle.

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Cómo que la marina no está aquí? Si la marina está presente por casi todo el mundo.- Preguntó Nami intrigada.

-Ya os dije que era un reino olvidado. Casi nadie que no sea de aquí conoce de su existencia, por lo que no debemos de preocuparnos por la marina, el Gobierno Mundial o los piratas, quiero decir los piratas malos.- Rectificó la chica.

-Un reino olvidado… Me encantaría estudiar su historia, la de misterios que debe de guardar esta isla…- Robin apartó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, puesto que la perspectiva de investigar un reino olvidado le atraía bastante.

-Por la historia no te preocupes, tenemos muchos libros con repletos de historia y conocimientos. Ah, y no sabía que teníais un gato.- Señaló al gato que estaba acariciando una de las manos de Robin. El animal era negro como la noche y ronroneaba placenteramente mientras la arqueóloga le acariciaba el lomo.

-No es eso, me lo acabo de encontrar.- Aclaró la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Un gato, como mola!!!- El trío infantil se quedó maravillado.

Y sin venir a cuento, Luffy agarró al gato de las patas delanteras y empezó a dar vueltas, mientras el gato "chillaba" de dolor.

-¡Como molan los gatos!- El moreno sonreía inocentemente.

-¡¡¡Para, Luffy, que le vas a arrancar las patas!!!- Chopper y Usopp intentaron detener a Luffy, dándole al gato una oportunidad de escapar, no sin antes asestarle un zarpazo en toda la cara al joven capitán, que retrocedió pegando un aullido de dolor. Al final el gato tomó impulso, y de un gran salto, demasiado grande para un gato normal, alcanzó el muelle y se adentró en la ciudad.

-No me ha dolido.- Sonrió el moreno con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No seas mentiroso!- Saltaron los demás.

De pronto vieron cómo un guardia les hacía señas para que amarrasen el barco. Portaba una armadura medieval gris, una cota de malla, un casco que le tapaba la cara y una lanza toda de metal. Adelle se lo indicó a Nami:

-Nos están dando permiso para amarrar el barco.

-Pero si han visto nuestra vela, deberían de saber que somos piratas, y aun así nos dejan pasar. Esto me da mala espina…- La navegante estaba bastante preocupada.

-¡Avante a toda vela!- Ordenó Luffy, ajeno a los pensamientos de Nami…

-¡Imbécil!- …Y se volvió a llevar otro golpe de la navegante.

Finalmente amarraron el barco junto al muelle y los piratas desembarcaron, pero enfrente de la trampilla se encontraron a un guardia, el cual les saludaba:

-Bienvenidos a Aden, la ciudad más próspera que podéis hallar en Grand Line, si no os importa, me gustaría que rellenarais unos impresos.- El guardia tendió una libreta con un montón de letras ininteligibles, al menos hasta que llegó Nami.

-Espere que lea… Nombre del barco… Capitán… Número de tripulantes… ¿Esto no es demasiado estricto?

-Para nada, lo único es que queremos conocer a nuestros visitantes, por si ocurre algún incidente, además esta información tampoco es que sea muy comprometedora…

-Si, ya lo sé, pero es que esto último tiene que ser una broma: Motivo de la estancia en la isla:

A: Reabastecimiento.

B: Viaje de negocios.

C: Viaje de placer.

D: Contrabando.

E: Atentar contra el rey.

-Pues me temo que no, es por motivos de seguridad, aunque personalmente esto también me parece una estupidez de las gordas, pero que se le va a hacer…

-¡La E¡Elijo la E!- Luffy saltaba bastante animado, hasta que recibió el esperado puñetazo de Nami y calló al mar.

-Zoro, ves a por él, por favor…- Le pidió con bastante calma.

-No te ofendas, pero eres la asesina perfecta…- Y dicho esto saltó a por Luffy impulsado por el guantazo que le acaba de meter la pelirroja.

-Bueno¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, por lo del motivo de la estancia.- Rellenó todo lo que faltaba y le devolvió la libreta al guardia.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo y no se olviden de visitar el mercado, os aseguro que os encantará.

-De nada, y muchas gracias por el consejo.

Tras alejarse del muelle, Adelle se giró hacia sus compañeros:

-Muchas gracias por llevarme, ya no hace falta que me ayudéis, yo arreglaré las cosas por mi cuenta.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si estamos aquí para ayudarte.- Se quejaron Usopp y Chopper.

-Si ya lo se, pero no quiero que os pongáis en peligro por mi culpa.

-Adelle, te dije que te ayudaría y te ayudaré, no vale echarse atrás.- Sentenció Luffy tras recuperarse de la zambullida en el mar.

-Bueno, vale… Pero no os sintáis obligados por mí.- Se resignó la castaña.

-Eres una nakama, y los nakamas se ayudan entre…- De pronto Luffy vio algo y se quedó paralizado.

Los demás se quedaron bastante extrañados y miraron hacia el lado donde miraba el moreno y finalmente vieron el motivo de por qué estaba así. Una extraña criatura se les acercaba hacia ellos pasando entre la gente sin demasiada dificultad. Los piratas se prepararon para un posible ataque y esperaron pacientemente al extraño ser. De pronto, la criatura pegó un gigantesco salto dando volteretas y se posó ante el sorprendido grupo con los brazos extendidos. La criatura era en realidad una especie de gato erguido de piel gris, e iba vestido con un atuendo de noble azul grisáceo y una especie de pantalones de globo de cuadros negros y blancos. El extraño animal les miraba con unos grandes y penetrantes ojos amarillos. Usopp y Chopper retrocedieron pegando un chillido. El gato se les quedó mirando y no dijo nada. De pronto Usopp se giró hacia los demás:

-¿Por qué nos estará mirando? Da miedo.

-¿Será un usuario de las Akuma No Mi?- Se preguntó Sanji.

-Eso parece, aunque la ropa parece estar hecha a medida.- Nami solo se fijaba en la ropa, preguntándose lo que costaría.

-Estad preparados, posiblemente sea un enemigo.- Zoro estaba ya preparado para el combate.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él, Doctor?- Le pidió la arqueóloga.

-¡Joder no me digas esas cosas, que no me gustas nos halagos!- Se defendía el renito bailarín.

El reno se acercó cuidadosamente al gato, el cuál le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y le saludó:

-Hola.

-Hola.- Esa fue la respuesta.

-Que dice que "hola".- Le explicó Chopper a los demás, los cuales tenían los ojos y la mandíbula desencajadas tras haber oído hablar al gato.

-¡¡¡Ha dicho "hola"!!!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Si, he dicho "hola"¿pasa algo? Es lo que suelo decir cuando me saludan.- Respondió el gato con indiferencia.

-No, si no es eso, es que nos extraña mucho que hable un gato.- Le respondió temeroso Usopp.

-¿Desde cuando un gato no puede hablar?- Le respondió con otra pregunta, y dicho esto se dirigió al capitán.- A decir verdad, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre si un gato puede o no puede hablar, estoy aquí por otro motivo¿Eres Monkey D. Luffy?

-Si, soy yo.- Respondió el moreno.

-Bien, estoy aquí para llevaros ante nuestro rey, así que si no os importa os ruego que me sigáis.- Y dicho esto se giró y empezó a alejarse.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!- Luffy intentó perseguirle, pero Nami lo tenía agarrado de la mejilla y no le dejaba moverse.

-No le sigas, Luffy, seguro que es una trampa.- Argumentó la pelirroja.

-No seas desconfiada, Nami¿desde cuando mienten los gatos?- El moreno contraatacó con otro argumento de peso.

-La pregunta sería¿Desde cuando hablan los gatos?- Preguntó la chica a modo de respuesta.

-Pues por eso¿no sientes curiosidad por saberlo¿Eh?- De los ojos de Luffy chisporroteaban miles de estrellas.

Nami suspiró:

-Está bien, tú ganas… Pero que sepas que vamos directos a la boca del lobo y que… ¿¿¿Donde se ha ido???- Luffy ya se había marchado, y estaba persiguiendo al gato, el cual ya estaba casi al final de la calle.- ¡Será…!

-Será mejor que le sigamos, que este es capaz de perderse…- Dijo el espadachín.

-Mira quién habla, el que es incapaz de diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda.- Se burló Sanji.

-No te preocupes, que cuando te rompa un brazo sabré diferenciar el derecho del izquierdo.- Le amenazó el peliverde.

-¿¿¿Tú y cuantos más, pedazo marimo???

-Yo solo,_mademoiselle_.

Entonces los dos piratas empezaron a pelearse en medio de la plaza.

-Nosotros mientras nos adelantaremos¿de acuerdo, chicos?- sonrió Robin mientras acompañaba a Franky, Chopper y Adelle.

Hasta ese momento, Usopp no había prestado atención a lo que pasaba, pesando en qué tipo de criatura era ese gato¿Tendría algo que ver con el gato de antes? De pronto oyó como le llamaban Franky y Chopper, que estaban ya muy lejos, así que empezó a correr, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que casi le hace caer al suelo.

-¡Oye, ten un poco de cuidado¿Quieres?- Gritó enfadado para luego arrepentirse al último momento.

-Hay… Qué daño…- Se oyó una vocecita.

-¿Pero que…?- Usopp apartó sus manos de la cara y abandonó su pose de "No me pegues" para ver que se encontraba frente a una pequeña niña que estaba en el suelo. La chica tenía el pelo rosado oscuro y unos ojos color granate, y vestía con un pequeño vestidito rosa.- Si solo eres una niña…- Alcanzó a decir.

-¡No soy una niña¡Soy una gran guerrera!- Gritó la chiquilla.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas…

-¿¿¿No me crees??? Porque tengo una importante misión que hacer, que o sino te daba tu merecido.- Amenazó segura de si misma.

-Vale, no te enfades. Toma, aquí tengo un poco de dinero.- Usopp sacó una bolsita con unos cuantos berrys y se la entregó en mano a la chica.- Yo no lo necesito.

-Ah, muchas gracias.- La chiquilla sonrió feliz.

-Ahora que somos amigos, soy _Captain Usopp_, el feroz capitán de una banda pirata.

-Y yo soy Helgar, la guerrera más poderosa de todo el reino.

Y los dos empezaron a reírse. Adelle echó una mirada hacia atrás y les vio riéndose. De pronto, una extraña sensación la embargó, pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas, el nombre de Helgar hace mucho tiempo que desapareció de su vida. De pronto la chiquilla dejó de reírse.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó la pelirosa.

-¿¿¿Qué pasa???- Se sobresaltó Usopp.

-¡Que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!- y dicho esto, empezó a correr hacia el puerto.

-¿Desde cuando trabajan las niñas?

-Es un secreto.- Alcanzó a gritar antes de perderse entre la gente.

El tirador se quedó pensando en la niña. "Que chica más simpática, me habría gustado hablar más con ella… ¿¿¿Pero qué coño estás pensando¡Si es una niña, joder! Que no es eso, que es…"

-Usoppppppppp…- Oyó la voz de Chopper.

-¡Ey, esperadme!- Y dicho esto, volvió con su grupo.

* * *

Finalmente el grupo, guiado por el misterioso gato, llegó al castillo de Aden. Ante ellos se alzaba una majestuosa puerta de color blanco repleta de extraños grabados. El gato, al ver que estaba sellada, se giró hacia el grupo:

-Será mejor que os tapéis los oídos, he de pronunciar unas palabras mágicas para que sea abra la puerta.- Y dicho esto todos se taparon los oídos, excepto Nami, que sentía curiosidad por saber que palabras eran.

El gato tomó aire y…

-¡¡¡MECAGÜENLAMARSALADAYENTODOSLOSSANTOSQUECOÑOHACELAPUTAPUERTACERRADACUANDODIJEQUELAQUERÍAABIERTAQUESOISTONTOSMÁSQUETONTOS!!!

-¡¡¡Vaya mierda de palabras mágicas!!!- Nami no pudo aguantarlo.

-Perdón, es que no quería que me oyerais.- Le contestó a Nami.

De pronto la puerta se empezó a abrir "por arte de magia", dejando a todos, menos a Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Adelle boquiabiertos.

-¡Eres increíble, gato raro!- Le cogió Luffy de las manos.

-¿¿¿Eres un mago???- Le preguntaron Usopp y Chopper con más estrellas en los ojos que en una galaxia entera.

-Si no llegas a llevar pantalones diría que eres _Super_.- Le halagó Franky.

Los demás echaron una gota de sudor perfectamente sincronizada.

-Si no os importa, me gustaría que me siguierais.

Y dicho esto, se adentró en el castillo.

-¡Te quiero "Gato con Botas"!- Gritó Luffy alucinado con el animal.

-¿¿¿Y eso a que viene???- Preguntó Nami.

Nada mas entrar en el castillo, se encontraron en un inmenso salón. El salón, a diferencia de lo que se veía por fuera, era bastante oscuro y lúgubre, no había ninguna ventana que iluminase la estancia, sólo unas velas que colgaban de unas lámparas de araña situadas en el techo. Frente a ellos se hallaba un trono violáceo poco adornado, y sobre él se hallaba posado un joven de cabello negro y corto pero desordenado, portaba una túnica de noble roja y marrón oscura, pantalones también marrones y unas botas bastante refinadas, también de color marrón. Todo el traje se hallaba adornado por finos motivos dorados, dándole un aura de opulencia. Y junto al trono se hallaba una especie de báculo totalmente dorado que terminaba en una especie de cráneo que había perdido su forma por la cantidad de detalles que poseía. El chico miraba al suelo cabizbajo, como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia del grupo. El gato se dispuso a cortar el silencio:

-Mi señor, estos son…- Empezó a hablar el gato con normalidad.

-No hace falta que hables, Kai, se quienes son.- Le interrumpió tranquilamente.

Y dicho esto, el señor alzó la cabeza y mostró un hermoso y joven rostro, mostrando unos pequeños pero a la vez penetrantes ojos.

-Me alegro de veros, Monkey D. Luffy y Adelle "La Chocolatera", hacía tiempo que deseaba veros.

Los piratas se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que estaban siendo esperados por aquel tipo. Luffy dio un paso al frente con decisión:

-Oye, tú.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres el rey al que tengo que machacar?

-¡¡¡¡NO SEAS TAN DIRECTO!!!!- Gritaron todos a la vez, Kai incluido.

El chico, sin embargo, se empezó a reír.

-Si, soy yo. La verdad es que no me esperaba que fueras tan divertido.- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Luffy echaba vapor por la nariz.

-La razón por la que me río, es porque pareces un tipo divertidísimo.- Y dicho esto pegó un salto frente a Luffy y le dio la mano.

-¿Eh?

-Perdona por no haberme presentado como debía, pero estoy con unos preparativos bastante importantes y no he podido recibirte como dios manda.- Se hizo una pausa…- Permíteme que me presente, soy Zhalirion, rey de Aden.

-Ah, bien, yo soy Luffy.- Y le tendió la mano.

-¡¡¡Si ya os conocéis!!!- Se oyó por ahí.

-¡Oye Adelle¡Este tío es cojonudo! No se por qué dices que era un monstruo desalmado y que estaba loco y esas cosas.- Sonrió Luffy.

De pronto Adelle pegó un salto hacia atrás y de su espalda surgieron unos tentáculos.

-¡Luffy, no te fíes de él, te engañará e intentará destruirte¡Es muy peligroso!- Adelle temblaba de furia.

-Adelle, espera…- Zhalirion intentó razonar con ella.

-¡Cállate¡**Chokoretto No Tentacles** (Tentáculos de Chocolate)!- Los tentáculos que surgían de la espalda de Adelle empezaron a dar latigazos por todo el salón, destrozándolo entero, pero ninguno de ellos dio en su objetivo, el cual esquivaba con dificultad los ataques que propinaba, igual que los demás.

-¡Joder¿Qué haces?- Gritó Nami.

-¡Se ha vuelto loca!- Respondió Usopp.

-¡Tu a Adelle-Chan no la insultas in de broma!- Le recriminó Sanji.

-Joder, tú eres tonto…- Comentó Zoro.

El único que parecía no estar nervioso era Kai, el cual esquivaba los latigazos con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Adelle, para, joder!- Intentaba detenerla el rey.

-¡Jamás!- Gritó la castaña.

-¡Adelle¡Todo esto tiene una explicación!- En ese momento sufría un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

-No me vengas con mentiras¡eres un monstruo y debo matarte!

-¡Joder, que se trata de Antharas!

-¿¿¿QUÉ???

**Cuarto capítulo subido. Perdón por el retraso pero es que ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir, y encima no me llegaba la inspiración. Espero que este capítulo no me haya salido bastante mal, porque o sino me muero (sentido figurado). Bien espero que os guste.**

**Hasta luego.**


	5. La Guarida de Antharas

**Ahora toca el quinto capítulo. Desgraciadamente no puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que desearía a escribir el fic, por lo que me está costando bastante continuarlo. También he de darle las gracias a tercy, Gabe Logan, Jhon I "El Bronceado" y a todos los demás por su apoyo y paciencia. Espero mantener el nivel del fic y que no decaiga su calidad (tampoco es que sea muy bueno escribiendo pero…). Aquí empiezan a aparecer elementos ajenos a One Piece, aunque he intentado hacerlos lo más lógicos posibles.**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora si, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 5: La Guarida de Antharas**

Adelle se quedó paralizada al oír el nombre de Antharas y de pronto empezó a temblar y calló al suelo de rodillas. Luffy y los demás se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver la reacción de la chica y corrieron a socorrerla.

-¿¿Qué te ocurre, Adelle??- Empezaron a bombardearla a preguntas llenos de preocupación. Pero ella solo miraba al suelo y susurraba el nombre de Antharas sin parar.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes todo? Esa es la razón por la que estoy preparando ese ejército del que hablas, y por la que he aumentado los impuestos, y también por la que he dictado esas normas tan duras. Aden debe ser fuerte para los tiempos que se avecinan.

-¿Pero que ocurre¿Y quién es ese Antharas del que tanto habláis?- Preguntó Nami bastante preocupada.

Adelle fue la que respondió:

-Antharas… Es un horror de una época remota…- Seguía mirando el suelo temblando de terror.- Desconozco su origen, nadie lo sabe, pero lo que si sé es que hace siglos él era el rey de esta isla. Poseía un poder absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte. De hecho, para demostrarnos su poder, aniquiló todas las ciudades de Aden menos esta…

-...Por lo que debemos de prepararnos ante el menor resquicio de su presencia.- Concluyó Zhalirion.

-¡Pues ale! A partirle la cara a Antharas se ha dicho.- Luffy empezó a dirigirse a la salida con cara de mala leche.

-¡¡¡Pero si ni te han dicho donde está!!!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas siempre acabo liándome a hostias con el malo del turno…- Dijo como si nada.

De pronto una sombra surgió de detrás del trono de Zhalirion:

-Zhalirion, yo conozco a esa mujer…- Dijo señalando a Robin con el dedo amenazante.

-¿Ah, si?- Se limitó a contestar el rey.

Robin se quedó callada.

-¿¿¿Qué quieres de Robin???- Amenazó Luffy.

-¡Como intentes hacerle daño te las verás con nosotros!- Gritó Usopp oculto entre sus compañeros.

-¡Eso!- Chopper apoyó a su amigo.

Los piratas se habían puesto en guardia, pero la sombra, en cambio, seguía tranquila:

-¿Hacerle daño¿Yo? Jamás haría eso. ¿Y sabéis por qué?

La sala quedó en silencio expectante, lo que la sombra se lo tomó como una respuesta y de pronto pegó un salto hacia Robin:

-¡¡¡Porque es la mujer de mis sueños!!!- Gritó mientras que volaba haciendo morritos hacia la sorprendida morena.

Afortunadamente para Robin, Sanji se anticipó al movimiento de la sombra:

-¡¡¡PERO QUIÉN COÑO TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES!!!- El objeto volador no identificado recibió la patada de Sanji en toda la mejilla, que junto a la patada que le dio el gato Kai en la otra mejilla, logró derribar al asaltante, "Menuda la hostia que le ha metido el gato." pensaron todos al unísono, ya que la patada de Sanji si que era de esperar.

La sombra era en realidad un chico joven castaño, iba vestido con una especie de sotana metalizada azul y tenía unas extrañas orejas de gato negras. Al levantar el rostro se pudo ver que tenía el mismo rostro que Zhalirion, pero a diferencia de él, este tenía los ojos más grandes y claros.

-Dime quien eres antes de que te mate, cabronazo.- Le amenazó Sanji pisándole la espalda.

-Tranquilos,- Dijo Kai, mientras agarraba la cabeza del chico por los pelos, - Este es el capullo de mi "jefe". No os preocupéis, es inofensivo, aunque bastante imbécil.

De pronto, el chico se levantó, y ante el asombro de todo, se pudo ver que estaba llorando:

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Por qué siempre acabo recibiendo? Yo solo quería ser amable…- Se quejaba mientras sacaba unas tiritas de un extraño bolso que tenía con la forma de su rostro.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados sin saber que decir. Hasta que Luffy se acercó al chico, el cuál estaba poniéndose las tiritas por toda la cara, y rompió el silencio:

-¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

-¡¡¡Ya estás con lo de siempre!!!- Le gritaron los demás piratas.

-Vale.- Respondió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y ya sin las tiritas.

-¿¿Y tú para qué le contestas??- Le gritaron al castaño, además de que Kai aprovechó para meterle otro guantazo más.

-Ay…- Se quejó el chico. Y en un momento ya estaba sacando sus tiritas del bolso de nuevo con la cara llorosa.

El grupo se quedó aún más callado. Zhalirion decidió ponerse en medio.

-Discúlpenle, es un chico bastante impulsivo, bastante… ¿Como lo diría?

-Idiota.- Concretó Kai.

-Eso… ¡Digo no! Lo único que pasa es que es bastante alocado. Si fuese tan idiota no sería el virrey de este reino.

-¿¿¿Este imbécil es el virrey???- Gritaron todos a la vez mientras señalaba al chico, que ahora se estaba comiendo unos mejillones en lata.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó el chico con la lata en la mano.- ¿Queréis?

Zhalirion no puedo evitar echar una gota de sudor, aun así no tardó en retomar la conversación:

-Si, es el virrey, y ha demostrado su valía incontables veces, solo que ahora no está en su mejor momento. Esperad un poco y ahora os lo demuestro:

Zhalirion se acercó al virrey, que aún estaba comiendo y empezó a susurrarle al oído:

-¿Pero qué haces, pedazo cafre¿No ves que la morena te está viendo hacer el imbécil?

-¿¿¿Como???- Las palabras de Zhalirion actuaron como si fuera magia, ya que el chico se levantó tan fresco como una rosa y despidiendo rayos multicolor por toda la sala.- Aquí estoy, para servirla.- Dijo cortésmente mientras le besaba la mano a Robin.

Ahora que estaba recuperado se podía ver que el chico era más apuesto de lo que parecía antes. Todos exclamaron de la impresión, incluso Sanji tubo que reconocer que el cambio era más que notable, además de que también tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de una patada.

-Ahora que lo veis en su apogeo ya puedo presentarlo: Él es TigerLord, mi hermano menor.

-¡¡¡Qué nombre más raro!!!- Exclamaron los piratas.

-¿A que sí?- Sonrió TigerLord. – Yo quería llamarme Tiger Woods.

Zhalirion se le pegó al lado:

-Gilipollas, no la cagues ahora…- Le dijo entre susurros, además de un capón.

El chico hizo un ademán de sacar de nuevo su extraño bolso pero la mirada de su hermano lo persuadió de que no lo hiciera.

-Vale.- Le respondió escuetamente, guardando el bolso.

Adelle se levantó bastante indignada ante la conversación que estaba presenciando:

-¿Como se os ocurre poneros a discutir en un momento como este? Es posible que ocurra una catástrofe y vosotros estáis aquí discutiendo tonterías.

Nami intentó calmarla:

-Comprendo tu enfado, pero no podemos irnos así sin ni siquiera saber si lo de Antharas es cierto o no.

Adelle intentó levantar la voz, pero al final se calmó:

-Lo entendiendo, pero me gustaría saber si puedo contar con vuestro apoyo en esto.- Sonrió la castaña.

-Puedes contar con nosotros¿verdad, Luffy?- Nami preguntó a su capitán. -¿¿¿Luffy???

Luffy ya no estaba con ellos, que se había salido por patas cuando Nami dijo el nombre de Antharas.

-¿Qué va a hacer este?- Se preguntó Usopp.

-¿Se habrá asustado?- Se preguntó Zhalirion para sus adentros.

-Vamos a por él.- Dijo Sanji.

Todos empezaron a seguirle menos Zoro, que iba en la dirección contraria.

-¡Por aquí marimo!- Le gritó el cocinero.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- Esta vez Zoro no se equivocó de camino, ya que se había lanzado a por el cocinero.

Finalmente Luffy salió a las puertas del castillo y tomó aire.

-¡¡¡ANTHARAS, TE VAS A ENTERAR!!!

Todo Aden escuchó el grito de Luffy, hasta el último ser vivo de la isla sintió aquel grito. Luffy había declarado la guerra a un enemigo del que no conocía siquiera su existencia. A pesar de la locura que acababa de hacer, ninguno de los muwigara se sintió en contra de lo que había expresado su capitán. Y con paso decidido, los muwigara y sus aliados se dirigieron a la guarida de Antharas. Mientras, en las profundidades de la montaña, algo reptaba envuelto entre las tinieblas.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 horas desde que salieron de Aden y no habían parado de recorrer hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque y ya estaban bastante agotados. Adelle les explicó a todos que se supone que Antharas está en el interior de una cueva dentro de la montaña, habitualmente conocida como la Guarida de Antharas. Según ella, este es el camino más rápido, pero aún así el trayecto es bastante largo. Tras unas 3 paradas para descansar, la moral del grupo estaba por los suelos. A lo mejor Adelle no era tan buena guía como aparentaba ser, llegó a insinuar Zoro justo antes de ser atacado por Sanji, pero Luffy confiaba en ella.

-Un pirata se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araaaaaña…- Empezó a cantar TigerLord muerto de aburrimiento, siempre acompañado de su "fiel" gato Kai.

-…Y como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro piraaaaata…- Siguió cantando Luffy.

-Andá¡si tú también te la sabes!- Exclamó TigerLord. –Pensaba que yo era el único que se la sabía.

-Y con razón…- Susurró Kai por lo bajini.

-¡Vamos a cantarla juntos¡Franky, ponnos música!- Saltó Luffy

-¡Súper!- Exclamó Franky mientras empezaba a tocar su guitarra, haciendo que los dos chicos empezasen a bailar agarrados del hombro.

Nami los seguía unos cuantos metros por detrás contemplando el espectáculo. Normalmente el verle a Luffy armar tanto jaleo la habría molestado, pero en cambio, ahora no le importa tanto, incluso le estaba gustando el verle reír. Una disimulada sonrisa empezó a asomarse por los labios de la pelirroja, pero sintió que alguien la observaba de cerca, así que ocultó su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Se giró a su izquierda y vio a Kai que la observaba en silencio. Nami le miró a los ojos. El gato no vaciló con su mirada, así que Nami abrió la boca:

-Son como críos…- Suspiró mientras veía a Luffy, Franky y TigerLord canturrear su canción.

-Si, pero me parece que uno se calló de la cama de pequeño.- Dijo el gato mientras miraba al trío cantarín.

Nami sintió como esas últimas palabras como un puñetazo:

-¿¿¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando¿¿¿Quién te crees que eres para burlarte de Luffy???- Le interrogó enfadada.

Pero el gato se le quedó mirando y se limitó a sonreír:

-Fun…

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó aún más furiosa la navegante.

-Yo me refería a TigerLord, pero viendo tu reacción me puedo imaginar que hay algo entre tú y ese chico del sombrero de paja. Y si me disculpas…- Y dicho esto, el gato se lanzó a correr hacia delante, justo para atizarle una patada a TigerLord, el cuál se había separado de Luffy y Franky y ahora estaba intentando flirtear con Robin. Nami se asustó, como a ese gato se le ocurriera decir algo, no sabría que hacer.

Zhalirion, que escuchó la conversación de cerca, se puso al lado de Nami:

-No he podido evitar escucharte, perdón. Pero quiero que sepas que Kai es muy bueno sonsacando información, como has podido ver, pero no es de los que la van largando por ahí, a no ser que haya una orden directa mía, la cual no pienso dar.

Nami dio un brinco hacia delante separándose de él y se le quedó mirando:

-¿De qué estás hablando? No sé de qué me estás contando.- Intentó disimular nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué esconderte. Todos tenemos un anhelo imposible, un sueño que jamás podremos cumplir…- Le dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Nami.

-¿Un sueño?

-Si, todos tenemos dos ilusiones: Uno es el sueño de toda una vida, algo que quieres que el mundo sepa, como por ejemplo ser el "Rey del los Piratas"…- señaló con la mirada a Luffy, que ahora estaba intentando gorronearle a TigerLord una lata de sardinas en escabeche.-… o dibujar un Mapamundi…- Nami no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón al oír esa palabra.- …Esos son los sueños que deseamos cumplir para que los demás sean felices, pero en nuestro interior guardamos un sueño aún más intenso, un deseo que no nos atrevemos a mostrar al mundo exterior. Ese es el sueño que en realidad deseamos cumplir, el cuál es el que realmente rige nuestra vida, pero…

Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de Nami que le observaba con atención, como si cada palabra le tocase el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír:

-…Esos sueños por desgracia jamás se cumplirán. Por mucho que intentemos lograrlo, jamás lo conseguiremos. Es ley de vida. Si cumpliésemos nuestros verdaderos sueños, nuestra vida no tendría sentido alguno, ya que tras haber cumplido nuestro objetivo en la vida no habría nada, solo quedaría esperar a la muerte. Es por eso que el destino insiste en frustrar todos nuestros sueños y esperanzas. Como mucho podríamos llegar alcanzar una mera ilusión, la cual se esfumaría destruyendo nuestra alma. Jamás podremos estar con quién deseamos de verdad estar…

Nami se quedó de piedra, esas palabras eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en su corazón, pero lo que más le dolía era que parecía estar refiriéndose ella y a… ¿Luffy?

Al terminar, Zhalirion se adelantó a ella:

-Perdona por haberte dicho esto, pero es mejor que lo supieras cuanto antes. Los sueños son como el propio Sol. El Sol nos da la luz y el calor que nos permite la vivir, pero si nos acercamos demasiado, acabará quemándonos. Intenta llegar a un punto intermedio.

Y tras esto, dio la conversación por terminada. Durante el resto del viaje, Nami se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras, y deseando con todo su corazón que fueran mentira.

* * *

Unos gigantescos colmillos surgían de la tierra cruzándose entre sí mientras que justo enfrente de ellos había una pila de esqueletos dando la "bienvenida" al grupo. Adelle miró hacia el techo de la cueva y se giró para los demás:

-Ya hemos llegado, esta es la Guarida de Antharas, a partir de aquí no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir.

Luffy se acercó por la espalda con cara de seriedad.

-Si, tienes razón…- Entonces, Luffy agarró a Adelle de los hombros y le dio la vuelta: - …Pero la merienda ya está lista!!!

-¿Pero qué…?

Acababan de montar un picnic justo cuando ella estaba mirando hacia el interior de la cueva. Todos estaban sentados sobre una alfombra de cuadros blancos y rojos, mientras que Sanji servía sándwiches, canapés y galletas. Franky estaba tocando la guitarra mientras que se tomaba una cola, Robin le sonreía a Sanji mientras este le servía café, Nami mordisqueaba un canapé sin muchas ganas, Zoro se preguntaba por dentro si tendrían sake, Zhalirion tomaba una taza de un café realmente amargo, y Luffy, que ya se había incorporado al grupo, empezó a comer las galletas al ritmo de Franky:

-Galletilla, que merendilla…- Empezó Luffy con una galletilla en la mano.

-…Galletilla, que merendilla…- Siguió TigerLord también con otra galletilla.

-…Galletilla, que merendilla…- Continuaron Usopp y Chopper, que ya tenían las suyas.

-…De pasas, de coco o de mantequilla!!!- Saltaron los cuatro a la vez, mientras que una enorme armadura estaba sentada en entre los cuatro con una galleta en la mano. Los demás se quedaron mirando a la extraña armadura que acababa de aparecer, pero esta, haciendo caso omiso, cogió otra galletilla.

-Otra galletilla…- Dijo feliz la armadura.

-¡¡¡Que gozadilla aunque falte la tortilla!!!- Continuaron la canción como si nada.

Finalmente, Sanji cerró la cajita de las galletas al ver que se habían terminado.

-Ya se han terminado las galletitas.

-Estamos llenos.- Se derrumbaron Usopp y Chopper ya satisfechos.

-Pues yo puedo con más.- Sonrió Luffy.

De pronto la armadura se levantó, cubriendo a Luffy y a los demás con su inmensa sombra. Usopp y Chopper finalmente se dieron cuenta de su presencia y pegaron un chillido. Aquella armadura debía de medir los dos metros, estaba sucia y semi-corroída por la humedad, pero aun así parecía ser bastante robusta. Su casco tenía un visor en forma de cruz el cuál no permitía ver su interior, además estaba coronado por dos enorme cuernos de toro. Zoro se adelantó al grupo ya preparado por si había que luchar, aunque la idea de enfrentarse a un tipo que se ponía a cantar comiendo galletas no le llegaba a entusiasmar demasiado. La armadura se quedó parada un buen rato hasta que finalmente se dirigió a Sanji, que aún estaba con la cajita:

-¿En serio que no te quedan más galletas?-Le preguntó señalando la caja.

-No.- Le respondió Sanji con una gota de sudor.

-¿En serio?- Le inquirió de nuevo.

-¡Que no!- Le gritó el cocinero ya enfadado.

-Ah, vale… ¿Me das la caja?

-¡Aquí la tienes!- Sanji le "dio" la caja de una patada, dándole en toda la cara.

La armadura la cogió al rebote y la examinó:

-Pues es verdad, no quedan galletas, solo una lata de calamares en su tinta.

-¡Esa lata es mía!- Gritó TigerLord de lejos.

-Ale, pues para ti.- La armadura le lanzó la lata y TigerLord la agarró en el aire.

-¿Y este idiota quién es?- Preguntó Zoro haber si alguien le respondía.

-Ni idea, no sabía que hubiese alguien vigilando esta cueva, pero...- Adelle intentaba recordar si por casualidad habría leído algo sobre algún guardián.

-¿No me conocéis?- Preguntó la armadura extrañada.- Debéis de ser extranjeros. No hay nadie de esta isla que no conozca mi nombre. Soy un héroe.-Se pavoneaba la armadura.

-Pues nosotros cuatro: Yo, la chica de marrón, el chico de azul y el gato somos de esta isla, es más, yo soy el rey de esta isla y no tenemos ni idea de quién eres.- Respondió Zhalirion con aires de superioridad.

La armadura se quedó de piedra al oír sus palabras y se derrumbó desmoralizada.

-Ya me han olvidado, nadie se acuerda de mi heroico papel en la historia de esta isla. ¡Hoy es el peor día de mi vida!- Lloriqueaba la armadura mientras golpeaba al suelo con el puño.

Kai se acercó a la armadura y posó su mano en el hombro de la llorosa armadura.

-No todos te han olvidado, yo se quién eres.

-¿¿¿En serio???- Le preguntó la armadura esperanzada.

-Andá, si el gato habla.- Se fijó TigerLord.

-¡Pero si ya lo sabías, idiota!- Zhalirion le metió un capón a mala leche.

-Eres Asmodeo, el guardián de infierno, el tercero del Escuadrón Drake.- Respondió Kai con serenidad.

-¿Asmodeo?- Se preguntaron los demás mientras que TigerLord se ponía las tiritas.

-Es el nombre de un demonio, seguro que es una criatura del averno que viene a comernos.- Susurró a Chopper, al cual se hallaba abrazado desde que vieron la armadura.

-Si, soy yo, en efecto.- La armadura se había puesto de nuevo en pie.-Yo pertenecí al glorioso Escuadrón Drake, y ahora cumplo la misión de vigilar la entrada a esta cueva.

-¿Y por qué es tan "glorioso" ese Escuadrón Drake?- Preguntó Robin a la armadura.

-¿Tu eres extranjera, me equivoco? Pues es una razón sencilla. El Escuadrón Drake fue quién derrotó a Antharas tiempo ha.

Adelle se quedó boquiabierta:

-¿¿¿Quieres decir que llevas 500 años vigilando esta cueva???

-Exacto.- Respondió tranquila la armadura.

-¿¿¿500 años???- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Entonces no deberías de estar viviendo…- Dijo Nami temblorosa.

-Pero es que yo no vivo¿lo veis?- La armadura se quitó el casco mostrando un cráneo tan blanco y como el marfil.- Soy un muerto viviente.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar hacer al menos una mueca tras ver el esquelético rostro de Asmodeo, todos menos Kai, quién miraba la armadura con naturalidad.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa, un muerto viviente!!!- Gritó Nami.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaa, un demonio!!!- Gritaron Usopp y Chopper también.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa, se me han acabado los calamares!!!- Gritó TigerLord.

-¡Como mola! Se mi nakama.- Exclamó Luffy emocionado.

-Que va, paso, debo de quedarme aquí vigilando.- Se excusó Asmodeo.

-Jo, eso no vale.- Bufó Luffy.

-En esta historia hay algo que no encaja,- Zoro se acercó a la armadura.- Si vosotros vencisteis a Antharas, como vosotros decís, entonces… ¿Como es que dicen por ahí que Antharas va a volver? Eso quiere decir que en realidad no lo derrotasteis.

-En efecto, eres muy astuto,- Respondió Asmodeo aún sin casco.- nosotros no pudimos derrotar a Antharas. Era demasiado poderoso, incluso para nosotros, el mejor escuadrón que ha habido en la historia de Aden, que no es moco de pavo, así que hicimos un ritual mágico en el corazón de la cueva, no me preguntéis como, que ya no me acuerdo, para encerrar su alma en una piedra, el llamado **Corazón de Antharas**. El precio fue alto, ya que consumió casi todas nuestras fuerzas, pero mereció la pena. Gracias a este ritual, logramos separar su alma de cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una carcasa sin vida. Justo cuando íbamos a destruir su cuerpo para que jamás pudiera volver, la cúpula se derrumbó, enterrándonos a todos menos a mí, el único que pudo escapar. Con mi último aliento, sellé mi alma a la esa piedra, para poder salvaguardarla por toda la eternidad junto a las almas de mis compañeros caídos en combate. Si esa piedra llegase a caer en las manos equivocadas, Antharas volvería a la vida. Este es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

Al terminar de contar su historia, se percató que algunos de los piratas estaban llorando:

-No lo sabía…- Nami no lloraba, pero le costaba.

-¡Joder, te adoro tío¡No estoy llorando!- "No lloraba" a moco tendido Franky.

-Morir junto a sus nakamas, eso si que es entrega.- Dijo emocionado Usopp mientras que no podía evitar el lloriquear un poco.

-¡Que triste!- Lloraba el renito.

-¡No me quedan calamares!- TigerLord lloraba, pero a su bola.

-¿¿¿Aún sigues con eso???- Le gritó Kai.

Robin no lloraba, había algo que no le acababa de encajar:

-Interesante historia, pero ha varios puntos que no me cuadran.

Asmodeo se quedó extrañado.

-¿Si¿Cuales?

-Primero, el hecho de que "vivas" en este estado, es obvio que no eres un ser vivo normal y corriente, pero la explicación de que has sellado tu alma en una piedra carece de lógica alguna. Segundo, por el mismo motivo, la historia del ritual me parece igualmente absurda. Y tercer y último punto, habéis sellado el alma de Antharas en una piedra, habiendo sepultado su cuerpo, eso hace 500 años, y aun así decís que Antharas podría volver a la vida. Lo siento, me parece totalmente imposible.

-Es cierto.- Zoro la apoyó.- No has contado una hermosa historia de fantasía, pero el mundo no funciona así. Será mejor que no te inventes historias.

Asmodeo se recolocó el casco y se acercó a un pedrusco que había al lado de la entrada.

-Vosotros decís esto debido a que no pertenecéis a este país.- Dijo con seriedad.- Apartaos, y vuestras dudas se verán despejadas.

El grupo se apartó expectante, a excepción de Adelle, Zhalirion y los suyos. El suelo alrededor de Asmodeo empezó a temblar, incluso algunas pequeñas piedras empezaron a levitar. Ninguno de los piratas se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban viendo, tenía tal poder que apenas les permitía mantenerse de pie. De la mano de la armadura empezó a surgir una débil pero blanca luz:

-**Poder Elemental Básico: Aura Burn** (Llama de aura).

Tras decir la última palabra, la roca explotó envuelta en llamas blanca. El espectáculo duró poco. Cuando ya retiró la mano, no quedaba ni rastro de las llamas ni de la piedra.

Asmodeo volvió donde estaban los piratas, que mantenían la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión.

-Tenéis razón esto no es magia.- Dijo tranquilo.- Eso era mi alma.

-¿¿¿TU ALMA???- No pudieron hacer esta pregunta en voz alta.

-En efecto. Si me dejáis que os explique, el alma es el arma más poderosa que existe. Quienes logran despertar su alma en un combate logran un poder increíble, invencible. Y cuando hablo de poder, no me refiero a esto que acabo de hacer, aunque tenga que ver, sino a seguir luchando cuando ya casi no hay esperanza, cuando el motivo por el que luchas es demasiado importante como para rendirse y morir. El alma es la clave de la victoria, ese es el motivo por el que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Puedo ver en vuestros ojos que habéis luchado por cada paso que habéis dado, os habéis entregado en alma y espíritu. Es por eso que sois poderosos, mucho más que el hechizo que acabo de lanzar. Luchad por vuestros sueños, por vuestros nakamas, por vuestras almas… Y la victoria será vuestra.

Se hizo un silencio general, incluso Kai llegó a sentir esas palabras. Lo ojos de Adelle brillaban con más fuerza que nunca.

-Increíble…- Alcanzó a decir.

-Uff¡pues menos mal que cogí mis apuntes de filosofía, que o sino no me llega a salir bien!- Respiró aliviado Asmodeo mientras mostraba una libreta en la que ponía "Apuntes de filosofía para tontos".

Se oyó un sonoro estruendo, igualito al de 11 personas y un gato cayendo al suelo a la vez.

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo¿quién coño sois?- Preguntó el muerto viviente.

-Yo soy Luffy, este de las espadas es Zoro, el de las galletas es Sanji, el de la nariz larga es Usopp, este pequeñazo es Chopper, la chica morena es Robin, y ella es… Nami.- El nombre de Nami le costó mencionarlo bien sin saber porqué.

-Y yo soy Zhalirion, el actual rey de Aden, el chico de los calamares es TigerLord, su gato Kai, y Adelle, conocida como "La Chocolatera".

-Oye, Luffy…- Asmodeo se giró hacia Luffy.

-Si¿que quieres, "Asmo"?

-¿Este quién coño es?- Preguntó señalando a Zhalirion.

-¡Si te lo acabo de decir!- Zhalirion le metió tal golpe con el bastón que le arrancó la cabeza, derribándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Joder, que te lo has cargado!- Gritó TigerLord.

-¿¿¿Pero tu no estabas con los calamares???- Se le encaró furioso su hermano mayor.

-Que no soy tonto, hermanito.- Le respondió.

Los demás echaron un gotón de sudor, "Si, ya." pensaron. Luffy, Franky y Nami se acercaron corriendo a Asmodeo preocupados.

-¿Estás bien Asmo?- Le preguntó Luffy.

El cuerpo de Asmodeo se levantó como si nada. Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su cabeza.

-Claro que si, soy un muerto viviente, estas cosas no me hacen el menor daño.- Dijo despreocupado mientras que agarraba su casco, pero en ese momento del casco calló el cráneo y este acabó cayendo al suelo haciéndose añicos. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-Ahora si que la he hecho buena…- Se derrumbó de nuevo con el casco ya puesto.

-Será mejor que pasemos de este bicho raro, nos está haciendo perder demasiado tiempo.- Zhalirion ya se había hartado del show.

Cuando Zhalirion intentó entrar dentro de la cueva Asmodeo se interpuso en su camino:

-Perdone, rey de Aden,- Se disculpó con un tono un poco desagradable, -¿Donde se supone que va?

-A dentro, debemos ir a por esa piedra, y tú nos estás estorbando.- Contestó Zhalirion afectado por ese tono.

-¿Y para qué quieres la piedra?- Siguió interrogándole.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Zhalirion ya explotó.- Soy el rey de Aden y merezco un respeto. Me da igual que seas del escuadrón Drake, por mí como si eres un barrendero, en este reino YO soy el que manda.

Asmodeo se quedó pensativo…

-Oye, Luffy.

-¿Si?

-¿Me está hablando a mí?- Le preguntó al moreno.

-¡JODER, AHORA SI QUE ME HAS HARTADO!- Zhalirion echaba fuego por los ojos.- ¡TigerLord, acaba con él!- Le ordenó señalando a la armadura.

-Yo paso.- Se excusó TigerLord hurgándose la nariz.

-¡MIERDA¡Ataca tú, Kai!- Le ordenó esta vez al gato aún más furioso.

-A mi como no me lo ordene TigerLord no muevo un dedo.- Se excusó el gato con el mismo tono que su jefe.

-¡JODER¿¿¿¿Adelle????- Esto último lo pronunció con tono suplicante, pero de ella solo recibió una mirada de reprobación, así que finalmente agachó la cabeza abatido.

-¿Y qué¿Acaso no vas a luchar tú?- Le preguntó la armadura expectante.

-No. Esta no es cuestión de provocar una catástrofe.- Sonrió Zhalirion, de nuevo altivo.

-Hermanito…- Se le acercó su hermano menor.

-¿Si?

-¡No es por ofender, pero has quedado como el puto culo!- TigerLord no podía aguantarse la risa.

-¡¡¡Tu si que no me vacilas!!!- Zhalirion le metió una paliza con el bastón, a él y a Kai.

-¿¿¿Por qué siempre me pegas a mí???- Se quejó el otro.

-¡¡¡Yo no he hecho nada!!!- Kai también sufría su castigo.

-Por lo de antes.- Contestó Zhalirion triunfal.

Los demás en cambio, ya estaban entrando en la cueva, guiados por Asmodeo.

-¿No les esperamos?- Preguntó Nami.

-Los buenos hermanos siempre se pelean.- Se rió Robin.

-Mientras los tengamos lejos mejor, no me fío de ellos.- Dijo Zoro mientras se limpiaba el polvo del hombro.

-Es verdad, ese tipo se cree un caballero, pero es un psicópata.- Sanji le dio la razón.

-Pues a mi me parecen muy divertidos.- Se reía Luffy.

-Oye Robin, el de las orejas de gato está por ti.- Cotilleó Usopp.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es divertido, pero no es mi tipo.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Esos dos no son trigo limpio.- Saltó Adelle.- No son tan simples como parecen. Planean algo.

-¿Un plan¿Para qué?- Inquirió Nami.

-No lo se, pero tiene que ver con el **Corazón de Antharas**.- Siguió la castaña.

-¿Y qué utilidad tiene ese corazón, aparte de contener el alma de Antharas?- Preguntó Nami.

-Pues ninguno, creo.

-¿Y como es esa piedra?

-Dicen que es enorme, naranja, brillante… Lo que es una joya, pero yo no entiendo de esas cosas…- Dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿¿¿Una joya enorme¿En serio¡Tiene que ser nuestra a toda costa!- A Nami se le habían puesto los ojos en forma de Berrys.

-Ya está como siempre.- Suspiró Usopp.

Entonces Zoro se paró:

-Quietos…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Usopp.

-Siento que alguien nos ha estado espiando desde que entramos en la cueva.- Zoro desenvainó sus dos espadas.

-Yo también lo noto.- Sanji aspiró la última calada de su cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo.

-Suena como algo metálico.- Se fijó Franky.- Es una máquina sin ninguna duda.

De pronto cayó una pequeña piedra frente al grupo.

-¡Cuidado!- Alcanzó a gritar Zoro, apartando a Usopp de una roca caído en donde estaba el narizotas, el doble de grande que él.

Una masa de metal calló al suelo destrozando el suelo a su alrededor y provocando una lluvia de rocas, las cuales taponaron la salida.

-¡Pero qué coño…!- Gritó Sanji.

Ante ellos se alzaba una especie de coloso metálico. No poseía manos ni pies, sus brazos y piernas solo eran unos cilindros oscuros, tenía unas enormes hombreras metálicas, su abdomen era una enorme esfera metálica partida por la mitad por una extraña franja verde, al igual que su cabeza, que era otra esfera un poco más pequeña franqueada por dos franjas en cruz. La extraña máquina alzó su brazo derecho apuntando hacia Nami, y de su cabeza surgió una voz mecánica:

-Objetivo localizado, objetivo A cumplido. Objetivo B: En curso.- La máquina dio un paso hacia delante.

-Está señalando a Nami.- Gritó Chopper.

-¿Qué querrá de ella?- Preguntó Usopp preparando su Kabuto.

-Parece peligroso.- Zoro esbozó una sonrisa.- Es una lástima que tengamos que compartírnoslo entre todos.

-Parece robusto, pero no es tan "SUPER" como yo- Franky alzó ambos brazos en diagonal formando su pose de siempre.

-¡Como te atrevas a tocar a mi Nami-san, te arranco esa extraña cabeza que tienes!- Le amenazó Sanji a la máquina.

-Nami, aléjate, de esto nos encargamos nosotros.- Ordenó Luffy a la navegante.

-Pero Luffy…- Intentó negarse, pero ya conocía a su capitán demasiado bien.- Entendido.

-Robin, acompaña a Nami.

-Entendido.- La arqueóloga acató la orden y alejó a Nami de la máquina.

-Por favor, permitidme luchar junto a vosotros,- les pidió Adelle.- quiero devolveros parte de lo que os debo por ofreceros a ayudarme.

Luffy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, lucharemos todos juntos.

-Yo, en cambio, os despejaré la salida, si pasáis unos minutos así, os quedaréis sin oxígeno.- Asmodeo empezó a apartar piedras.- Además, servirá para que la pelirroja pueda escapar.

-¿Y por qué no luchas?- Le preguntó Nami.

-Es que se me ha olvidado.- Se excusó la armadura se rascándose el casco.

-¡¡¡Pero tendrás jeta!!!

La máquina, al ver que su objetivo desaparecía de su rango de visión apuntó a Luffy con su brazo:

-Objetivo B: Capturar el objetivo primario con vida y aniquilar a los objetivos secundarios…- De pronto, ambos brazos empezaron a girar en espiral.- **Protocolo de Aniquilación Activado**.

**Capítulo 5 terminado. Espero que los nuevos elementos que he añadido no destruyan la historia. Intentaré añadir más LuNa a partir de los siguientes capítulos. Por último quiero darles las gracias todos los que me dan su apoyo. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	6. Debo Protegerte

**Aquí está el sexto capítulo. Como muchos os habréis dado cuenta, este fic peca por la falta de romanticismo. A partir de aquí intentaré centrarme en nuestra pareja. Espero hacerlo bien.**

**Antes que nada he de decir que la obra de One Piece y sus personajes (los principales, no los secundarios) son obra de Eiichiro Oda, todo lo demás son obra mía y me hago responsable de cualquier reacción, desmayo o mail bomba hacia mi persona que este pudiera generar. Ahora si, empecemos:**

**Capítulo 6: Debo Protegerte**

El suelo tembló cuando el extraño brazo de la máquina calló donde estaba Luffy, pero este lo esquivó de un brinco y contraatacó:

-¡**Gomu Gomu No Pistol** (Pistola de Goma Goma)!- El puño de Luffy fue directo contra la cabeza de la máquina, pero falló y rebotó contra su hombrera izquierda, sin causarle daño alguno.- Mierda, he fallado.

Zoro y Sanji se lanzaron directos contra la máquina:

-La verdad es que me pregunto por qué debemos atacarle los dos a la vez, cuando yo me basto de sobra.- Sonrió Sanji.

-Te bastarás para morder el polvo. Dudo que puedas con eso.- Dijo Zoro en un tono burlón.

Sanji tiró el cigarro ya consumido al suelo.

-Se me ocurre una cosa:- Meditó el rubio.- ¿Y si continuamos con la apuesta de ayer, pero con este bicho?- Preguntó el cocinero, haciendo sonreír al espadachín.

-Quién venza a esta cosa gana.- Concluyó Zoro.

-Así es, pero seré yo quién le venza.- Dijo Sanji adelantándose de una zancada.

-No si antes le ataco yo.- Zoro también aceleró la marcha.

Los dos cargaron al frente donde les esperaba la máquina expectante. "¿No hace nada?", se preguntó Zoro al ver que la máquina no hacía nada para detenerles. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, dieron un salto hacia la cabeza del coloso:

-**Troisième Hache** (Picadillo de Tercera).

-**Nigiri** (Dos Cortes).

De pronto la cabeza de su enemigo desapareció en la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a ambos piratas.

-¿Ha desaparecido?- Sanji no podía creerse que se le hubiera escapado un enemigo tan grande.

-¡Mira al frente!- Alcanzó a gritar Zoro justo antes de ambos impactaran en los brazos del gigante, los cuales formaban un gigantesco muro.

La máquina bloqueó ambos ataques sin dificultad, dejando a Sanji y a Zoro.

-Mierda, ha detenido nuestros ataques.- Se quejó Sanji.

Zoro gruñó.

-Sanji, Zoro¡os va a contraatacar!- Gritó Usopp desde lejos.

Ambos brazos de la máquina empezaron a girar frenéticamente sobre sí, pero no contraatacó, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder a los dos piratas.

-¿Está tonto o que? Ni se molesta en contraatacar.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros- Se acercó Chopper junto a Franky y Usopp.

-Todavía no, este cabrón se ha reído de nosotros.- Sanji rechazó el dejar la pelea.

Zoro se giró hacia Sanji.

-Esta vez le atacaremos por ambos flancos. ¿Entendido?- Sugirió.

-O.K.

Dicho esto, los dos volvieron a cargar contra la máquina, pero esta vez pegaron un salto para ponerse en sus laterales, Zoro a su derecha y Sanji a su izquierda. La máquina extendió sus hombros hacia sus atacantes con los brazos mirando hacia abajo. Zoro sonrió.

-¿Te crees que te va a funcionar el mismo truco dos veces? **Nitoriyuu**…

-**Troisième Hache**.- Sonó. Del extraño cilindro giratorio surgieron varias piernas iguales a las de Sanji lanzando patadas descontroladamente. El sorprendido Zoro solo pudo para dos de las patadas gracias a sus espadas, las cuales iban hacia su pecho y su cabeza, pero las demás golpearon en brazos, piernas y estómago, derribando contra el suelo al espadachín.

-¡Zoro!- Alcanzaron a gritar sus nakamas.

Sanji se olvidó por un momento de su ataque al ver a su nakama herido, hasta que pensó en lo que le esperaba.

-**Nigiri**.- Cuando el cocinero alcanzó a girar su rostro contra su adversario, notó que su vista se manchó de rojo, lo cual pudo deducir que se debía a su propia sangre, proveniente del pecho y del abdomen, ahora abiertos por dos tajos horizontales. Sanji cerró los ojos.

-¡¡¡Sanji!!!- Gritaron desolados sus nakamas.

El cuerpo de Sanji calló abatido en un charco de sangre, dejándolo a merced de la terrorífica máquina, la cual se inclinó para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡¡¡Sanji, apártate de ahí!!!- Gritó desesperada Nami.

-¡¡¡Te va a matar!!!- Gritó Usopp temblando.

-¡¡¡Sanjiiii!!!- Lloraba Chopper aterrado.

Luffy corrió a salvar a su maltrecho nakama.

-¡Sanji, no te preocupes, ahora vengo a salvarte!- Le gritó el moreno. -¡Déjale en paz, cabrón¡¡¡**Gomu Gomu No Gatoringu **(Metralleta de Goma Goma)!!!

La miríada de golpes que le propinó Luffy al mastodonte calló sobre el brazo derecho de la máquina, brazo con el cual había atacado antes a Zoro.

-** Gomu Gomu No Gatoringu**.- De ese mismo brazo surgió otro enjambre de puñetazos idéntico al de Luffy, lanzando al furioso capitán contra el muro de rocas donde estaba antes la salida, junto a Nami, Robin y Asmodeo.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamó la pelirroja.

El capitán ignoró a la chica y lanzó un grito desesperado de rabia:

-¡¡¡Sanji!!!¡¡¡Apártate!!!

La máquina tenía el brazo izquierdo pendiendo sobre el incapacitado cocinero.

-Objetivo Secundario Sanji: Eliminado. -Dijo la máquina justo antes de descender finalmente el brazo.

-¡¡¡SANJIIIIIIII!!!

No se oyó ningún golpe.

Nami abrió los ojos para ver como el brazo de la máquina intentaba descender infructuosamente. Se frotó los ojos para verlo mejor.

-¿Que?¿No es frustrante el no poder finiquitar a tu adversario?- Una figura marrón se alzaba entre Sanji y la máquina. -Luffy¿no te dije que os devolvería lo que os debo?

El corazón de todos dio un vuelco, sobre todo el de Luffy. Adelle mantenía el monstruoso brazo inmovilizado con la ayuda de una sola mano, aunque esta era deforme, algo más grande y era de color marrón.

-Este es mi estilo de combate… ¡**Chokoretto No Punch** (Puñetazo de Chocolate)!

Adelle soltó por un momento el brazo de su enemigo nada más para darle un tremendo puñetazo en el centro del diámetro del brazo, lanzándolo hacia atrás y desequilibrando al coloso.

-Ahora, llevaos a Sanji. ¡Rápido!- Ordenó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra el gigante.

-Adelle es increíble.- Observó Chopper mientras acudía a socorrer a Sanji.

-Chopper, no te distraigas.- Le reprochó Usopp.

-¡Como mola Adelle!- Sonrió Luffy, intentando ocultar que aún se sentía preocupado por Sanji.

Adelle esquivó de un salto uno de los tajos provenientes del brazo derecho de la máquina y rodó hacia la derecha para esquivar las patadas provenientes del otro brazo.

-**Chokoretto No…**

La máquina colocó ambos brazos dispuesta a detener el ataque de la castaña.

-… **Slime**(Limo de Chocolate)!!!

Adelle se convirtió en una bola gelatinosa y de un potente bote sobrevoló los brazos de su enemigo, aunque el bote fue tal que se quedó pegada en el techo.

-¿Pero qué coño es eso?- Se preguntó Franky mientras que los demás habrían la boca de tal manera que desafiaba las leyes de la anatomía.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esta chica?- Preguntó Nami.

-Es una Logia, no hay duda.- Confirmó para si misma Robin.

La máquina se giró hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de la posición del limo.

-¡¡¡**Chokoretto No Stake** (Estaca de Chocolate)!!!- Del limo salió un enorme pincho que atravesó la espalda de la máquina, derribándola contra el suelo.

-¡¡¡**Chokoretto No Arpoons** (Arpones de Chocolate)!!!- Tras retirar la estaca, del limo volvieron a salir dos afilados arpones que atravesaron la parte superior de la espalda del mastodonte, impidiendo que este se reincorporase al combate.

-Y… ¡¡¡**Chokoretto No Grand Crusher** (Gran Aplastador de Chocolate)!!!- Finalmente, Adelle abandonó la forma de limo para transformarse en una gigantesca bola cubierta de púas. La máquina no pudo ni siquiera intentar apartarse debido a que aún tenía clavados los arpones de antes, utilizados para guiar a Adelle, y finalmente fue aplastado bajo la enorme esfera.

-¡¡¡Adelle ha ganado!!!- Los piratas no se pudieron aguantar de la emoción.

La gigantesca bola empezó a transformarse en una esbelta figura de mujer mientras se alejaba del recién terminado combate.

-¡Adelle!- Nami se acercó corriendo a la recién reformada castaña.- Muchas gracias por salvar a Sanji. Te lo debemos todo.- Dijo un poco avergonzada después de haber dudado de ella en el barco.

-¡Por favor, que no ha sido para tanto¡Yo soy la que os lo debo todo!- Intentaba quitarse méritos más roja que un tomate, haciendo sonreír a Nami.

-¡¡¡Adelle!!!- Luffy se abalanzó sobre la enrojecida castaña.- ¡Eres la mejor¡Eso que has hecho mola bastante¿Lo puedes volver a hacer?¿Eh?¿Eh?- Le preguntaba el inocente capitán a la mujer que ahora parecía una cerilla humana.

Chopper, sin embargo seguía tratando a Sanji.

-Bien, Sanji está fuera de peligro. - Bufó aliviado el reno.- El corte en el pectoral solo ha seccionado dos costillas, pero los pulmones y el corazón se encuentran perfectamente, y la herida abdominal no alcanzó los intestinos.

-¡Eso es genial, Chopper!- Exclamó Usopp. -¡Chicos, Sanji está bien!- Usopp puso el grito en el cielo la buena noticia.

-¡Chopper, eres increíble!- Exclamó Luffy y se lanzó a por el renito bailarín.

-¡Dejadlo ya cabrones, que sabéis bien que no me gustas los halagos!- Se defendía Chopper mientras que giraba sobre su sombrero en un extraño baile.

Zoro, en cambio estaba enfadado consigo mismo, no solo había sido humillado por esa cosa, sino que ni siquiera había podido evitar que Sanji saliese herido, ni al menos vengarle él mismo. Había tenido que ser salvado por esa chica.

Adelle seguía mirando el socavón donde dentro debía de estar la máquina, hasta que sintió que algo le tiraba de la mano.

-Vamos, ven con nosotros, mejor esperaremos fuera, será lo mejor. ¿No, Adelle?- Le preguntó Nami mientras intentaba tirarle de la mano.

-Ah, si, vamos.

"_Ella no debía interponerse… Esa era la señal_"

Se oyó el ruido de un disparo por toda la sala. Todos se tiraron al suelo. Todos excepto Nami, la cual observaba salpicada por la sangre el agujero del estómago que tenía Adelle. Esta se la quedó mirando un momento, y calló al suelo.

-¡¡¡Adelle!!!- Gritó Nami intentando reanimar sin éxito a la castaña.

-¡¡¡NAMI, CUIDADO!!!- Alcanzó a gritar Luffy al ver que la máquina se había levantado de nuevo.- ¡¡¡Corre!!!

Nami se giró atemorizada hacia la máquina, la cual se alzaba ahora mismo frente a ella. Sus brazos empezaron a girar de nuevo:

-Iniciando captura del objetivo A.- De ambos brazos empezó a salir una garra metálica, que se lanzó hacia la paralizada Nami.

-¡**Gomu Gomu No Bazooka** (Bazooka de Goma Goma)!- La garra fue repelida por el impacto de ambas manos de Luffy.- ¡Sal de aquí, rápido!

-¡Luffy!- Alcanzó a exclamar la pelirroja ni siquiera pudo moverse ya que el gigante se lanzó en plancha sobre ella y Luffy, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. De repente, sintió como Luffy la agarraba de la cintura. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. - ¿Qué haces Luffy?

-¡Agárrate Nami!- Le ordenó Luffy mientras lanzaba su brazo hacia una estalactita que estaba detrás de la máquina.- **Gomu Gomu No**…

-¡No podemos abandonar a Adelle!

-No va a por ella, va a por ti.- La cortó el moreno con un argumento tan lógico que es impropio de él.- …**Rocketto** (Cohete de Goma Goma).!!!

Luffy se propulsó a gran velocidad hacia el interior de la cueva, aún con Nami agarrada por la cintura.

-Yo me protegeré a Nami, quedaos ahí, ahora vuelvo.- Gritó mientras volaba por los aires.

La máquina reaccionó instintivamente adentrándose al interior de la cueva, evitando hacerle el menor daño a la inconsciente Adelle, que seguía en el suelo bañada en un charco de sangre.

-¡Ahora, es nuestra oportunidad!- Saltó Franky, el cuál se había mantenido al margen de la pelea.

-Llevémosla a un sitio seguro.- Añadió Usopp mientras agarraba a Adelle de los pies.

-O.K.- Franky la agarró de los hombros.

-¿Y por qué no les ayudáis a ellos, que parece que lo necesitan?- Saltó Asmodeo mientras se secaba el sudor del casco tras haber apartado una roca de la entrada.

-¡¡¡PERO SI ERES TU EL QUE NO HACE NADA!!!- Le recriminaron los demás.

-Vale, iré a ayudarles, que luego no se diga…- Se adentró en la cueva sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Creéis que estarán a salvo¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarles?- Preguntó Robin.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ayudarle.- Asintió Usopp.

-¡Esa máquina no ha visto de lo que soy capaz!- Franky se lanzó también hacia el interior de la cueva tras dejar a Adelle frente a Chopper.

-No.- La sola palabra de Zoro bastó para detenerles.- Luffy está luchando para defendernos. Por eso se ha llevado a Nami con él, así que por mucho que deseemos luchar, no podremos interferir hasta que Luffy diga lo contrario.

-¿Y que pasa con el cacho de hojalata?- Preguntó Franky.

-El no es nuestro nakama. Si quiere arriesgarse, por mí como si se tira al mar.- Contestó tajante.

-¿…Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Usopp desconcertado.

-Poneos a cavar una salida.- Así de simple le contestó el espadachín.

-¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!

* * *

-**Nigiri**.- Una de las enormes rocas cayó partida en tres pedazos cuando el brazo del coloso se lanzó a por Luffy. 

-¡Luffy!- Nami no pudo evitar preocuparse, ya que nada más aterrizar, la máquina ya les había lanzado su ataque, el cual ella evitó gracias a un empujón de Luffy en el último segundo.

Del pedazo de roca del medio se pudo ver a Luffy aplastado como un chicle.

-Joder, esa ha estado cerca.- Suspiró aliviado con una gota de sudor mientras se despegaba de ese pedazo de roca. Lo había pillado entre esos dos cortes laterales y había tenido que recurrir a toda su elasticidad para pasar entre los dos tajos.

Apenas sin haberle dado oportunidad alguna de apartarse al elástico capitán, el coloso alzó ambos brazos para luego clavarlos contra el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo que hizo que Nami cayera al suelo.

-Has fallado.- Le avisó Luffy frente a sus brazos.- Ahora me toca a mi.

Luffy corrió por el lado derecho de los brazos dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo, ahora inmóvil.

-¡¡¡**Gomu Gomu No Gatoringu**!!!

"_No te confíes, Monkey D. Luffy, Phixion es mucho más rápido de lo que pueda aparentar por su enorme magnitud_."

En el último instante la máquina se alzó sobre sus propios brazos, esquivando el ataque de Luffy. Sus brazos comenzaron a girar frenéticamente.

-Activando ataque A: **Destroller Hurricane** (Huracán Destructivo).

De los brazos de aquel mastodonte empezaron a surgir tajos, patadas y golpes en todas direcciones. Luffy pegó un brinco hacia atrás al ver como se le acercaba uno de los tajos de aquella máquina, provocando dos cortes en su camiseta roja, sin dañar su piel.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta cosa?- Se preguntó.

-¡Luffy, cuidado!- Gritó Nami al ver como la máquina empezó moverse en la dirección donde se encontraba Luffy propulsada por sus propios brazos.

La máquina aumentó la velocidad de manera monstruosa y empezó a perseguir a Luffy, que ahora corría para evitar ser partido por la mitad. El moreno esquivaba decenas de rocas que la máquina partía nada más acercarse. Luffy sintió que se alejaba de la máquina, haciendo que se relajase por un momento. Pero de pronto recordó que la criatura tenía como objetivo a Nami. Le había engañado. Se giró hacia donde estaba Nami, quien corría indefensa ante el su colosal perseguidor, que acortaba su distancia a una velocidad endiablada. Luffy se impulsó de una zancada y empezó a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida. Nami corría todo lo que podía intentando escapar del gigante, que ahora la perseguía con esa extraña energía. Aunque sabía que Luffy acudía para salvarla, sabía que sería demasiado tarde.

-Luffy, ataca cuando yo te diga.

-Si, Nami.- Respondió Luffy intentando mantener la respiración estable.

Nami disminuyó la velocidad, dejándola a merced de la garra mecánica.

-¡Cuidado, Nami!- Gritó el moreno, aumentando su velocidad vertiginosamente.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó la pelirroja dando un salto hacia al coloso, el cuál no se esperó ese comportamiento y falló al intentar agarrarla.

La chica pasó entre los dos brazos de la bestia, dándole a entender lo que debía de hacer ahora.

-¡**Gomu Gomu No Bazooka**!- El golpe alcanzó la cabeza del gigante, lanzándolo por los aires hasta chocar con la pared, provocando una lluvia de rocas y polvo que cubrió la sala en cuestión de segundos.

La cueva se sumió en el silencio más absoluto. La antigua pared donde había caído el monstruo estaba cubierta por toneladas de escombros. Luffy se lanzó corriendo hacia donde estaba Nami.

-¿¿¿Estás bien???- Le preguntó Luffy a su navegante.

-Si, si, si. Pero suéltame, me estás apretando con mucha fuerza.- Le pidió la pelirroja mientras le señalaba a Luffy que sus brazos la rodeaban de una manera un tanto extraña para ambos.

-¡Ahhh¡Perdón, ha sido sin querer¡Perdona!- Luffy la soltó de un salto mostrando un rostro con la misma tonalidad de piel que Adelle en uno de sus momentos estrella.- ¡Por favor no me pegues!

-No, si tampoco ha sido tan malo. Solo que me ha sorprendido el que me abrazaras. Eso es todo.- Le tranquilizó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si… Es que con lo de Sanji, lo de Adelle y todo lo demás, tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño.- Explicó el moreno gesticulando con los brazos con nerviosismo.

-Gracias.- Se ruborizó la pelirroja.- Oye, Luffy ¿estás seguro que estamos ya a salvo?

"_Vosotros los piratas sois gente muy confiada. Nunca le deis la espalda a tu enemigo. Es una lección que deberíais de aprender_."

Un potentísimo temblor hizo que Luffy y Nami casi se cayeran al suelo nada más sentirlo, provocado por la caída de cuatro cilíndricos brazos que se clavaron en el suelo, rodeando a los dos piratas que no sabían lo que ocurría. Encima de ellos se alzaba la espalda agujereada del coloso aparentemente derrotado.

-¡Mierda! Como ha podido aparecer así de repente.- Maldijo el capitán.

-Ha debido aprovechar que estábamos hablando para preparar la emboscada.- Explicó su compañera.

-Monkey D. Luffy,- De la máquina se oyó una vocecita.- Te propongo un trato: Tu vida y la de tus nakamas a cambio de la chica, esas son las condiciones, no hay regateo posible.

-¿Una niña?¿De donde proviene esa voz?- Se preguntó Nami.

-¿Aceptas el trato?- Se oyó de nuevo esa sin apenas dar tiempo a pensarse una respuesta.

Luffy no dijo nada. Levantó el puño lentamente hacia la máquina y de un rápido movimiento la golpeó, aboyando brutalmente su férrea coraza.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!

El grito de Luffy desprendía ira por todos los lados. Nami llegó a asustarse por el repentino ataque de ira de su capitán.

La vocecilla guardó silencio por un momento:

-Bien,- rompió el silencio con total calma.- Esa a sido tu elección. Estas son sus consecuencias.

Un grotesco chorro de sangre surgió de la muñeca del pirata al ser ferozmente cercenada por un repentino corte.

-¡Uaahhh!- Luffy no pudo ahogar ese aullido de dolor mientras intentaba bloquear la hemorragia que surgía de su muñeca. Afortunadamente, el corte no llegó a arrancarle la mano, pero esta había quedado inutilizada.

-¡Luffy!- Nami ahora de verdad ya si no sabía que hacer, la situación era crítica.

-Activando ataque B: **Life Obliterator** (Eliminador de Vida).- Volvió a surgir de nuevo la voz mecánica.

Los cuatro cilindros empezaron a girar monstruosamente, pues estos estaban rodeado de miles de haces de corte, y poco a poco empezaron a acercarse a ambos piratas.

-¿Pero qué haces? Le vas a dar a ella también. Ella no es tu objetivo.- Bramó aún más enfurecido Luffy.

-Exacto, no es mi objetivo. Pero así me aseguraré de que no uses ningún truco, chico de goma.- Rió la vocecita.

Luffy guardó la calma ante las palabras de la máquina. Después se giró hacia Nami.

-Nami, agáchate.- Le ordenó.

Nami se agachó sin rechistar.

-**Gomu Gomu No**…

Los brazos de Luffy empezaron a multiplicarse mientras se lanzaban hacia la espalda de su captor, pero estos no llegaban a alcanzar a su enemigo, quedándose a una distancia bastante corta.

-Mira que eres persistente…- Suspiró la bestia.

Los puños de Luffy comenzaron a adquirir un intenso color rojizo mientras aumentaba su temperatura a pasos agigantados.

-¿Que vas a hacer, Luffy?- Le preguntó Nami preocupada.

-¡Que te agaches, Nami!- Le espetó de nuevo su capitán.- …**Cannon** (Cañón de Goma Goma)!!!

Nami se agachó todo lo que pudo cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué coño…?- Se sorprendió la maquiavélica máquina.

El tobillo de Luffy explotó en un corte bañándolo todo de sangre, haciendo que Luffy perdiera el equilibrio. Una explosión surgió entre la juntura del brazo izquierdo de la máquina con su hombro, siendo absorbida en parte por su extraña habilidad. Aun así, eso bastó para desequilibrar a la bestia, haciéndola caer como una silla a la que se le ha cortado una pata.

-¿Que es ése poder?- Se preguntó la voz impresionada.

-Nami, sal¡ahora!- Le ordenó Luffy mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie sobre el charco de su propia sangre.

-Pero tu pie…- Nami se fijó en la fisura de su tobillo.

-No te preocupes, vuelve con los demás.- Le volvió a ordenar mientras se terminaba de levantar.

Nami empezó a correr hacia la salida echando una fugaz mirada hacia Luffy, sin percatarse de que una enorme sombra se cernía sobre ella.

-Posees unos poderes muy extraños, lástima que este sea tu fin.- Dijo la vocecita mientras la máquina se reinsertaba el brazo aprovechando que las junturas aún estaban fundidas.

-No sé que es lo que quieres de Nami, pero no permitiré que te acerques a ella.- Dijo el moreno con el semblante sereno.

-Ahora supongo que es cuando lanzamos nuestros mejores ataques.- Dijo irónica la vocecita.- Prepárate. ¡¡¡Hoy vas a conocer el Infierno, Monkey D. Luffy!!!

Los dos brazos de la máquina empezaron a apuntar a Luffy, el cuál tenía las piernas flexionadas.

-**Gear**...

El tobillo de Luffy chorreó sangre al suelo al acumulársele la sangre en dicho punto, pero aún así, la sangre restante subió hacia su pecho, empezando a calentar su cuerpo y a expulsar vapor. Los brazos de la máquina mostraban unos pequeños puntos negros en los epicentros de los cilindros, los cuáles empezaron a iluminarse y a adquirir un color verde a causa de la energía acumulada.

"No me dará tiempo." Se maldijo Luffy mientras intentaba lanzarse otro chute.

-Lo siento. Demasiado tarde. Jaque mate.- Sentenció la voz.

De repente, Luffy oyó un silbido en el aire. Fue solo un instante. Se oyó un monstruoso aullido en toda la cueva.

-¡Imposible!- Gritó enfurecida la voz mientras la máquina se tambaleaba a la vez que intentaba arrancarse el enorme mandoble que le atravesaba la cabeza.

-¡Luffy!- El moreno se giró al oír como le llamaba Nami, que se encontraba acompañada por Asmodeo. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Nami, Asmodeo!- El moreno no pudo evitar alegrarse al verles de nuevo.

-Hola.- Saludó cordialmente el gigantesco Asmodeo.- Dime donde está el malo que le me lo cargo.- Dijo frotándose las manos.

-Pero si acabas de darle.- Señaló Nami a la tambaleante criatura.

-¡Hay va¡Si le he dado!- Exclamó al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Para eso se lo has lanzado. ¿No?- Le preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-La verdad es que solo lo hice para hacer más espectacular mi entrada. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que le daría al malo de turno. Sigo en forma.- Rió mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo que a Nami le cayera una gota de sudor.

-No deberías de estar vivo, Guardián del Infierno.- La vocecita interrumpió la extraña conversación entre la pirata y el guardián con un más que notable enfado.- Moriste hace 300 años, es imposible que sigas con vida.

-Ya lo sé, pero…- Asmodeo se quitó el casco.- ¡Yo estoy muerto!

-No tienes cabeza.- Observó la desconocida.

-¡Es verdad, se me rompió el cráneo antes de entrar!- Asmodeo se derrumbó al recordar ese extraño momento.

-Eso no importa. Antes desconocía tu presencia. No volveré a fallar.- Dijo mientras se arrancaba la espada y la clavaba en el suelo.- Estaré preparada para acabar contigo y remataré la faena de llevarme a la "Tetas".

-¿¿¿TETAS???- Nami no pudo evitar enfadarse al oír su nuevo apodo.

-Chica, tus pechos pueden servir de almohada perfectamente, no se de que te extrañas.- Observo Asmodeo.

-¿Me lo puedes repetir?- Preguntó la "Tetas" mientras se crujía los dedos a la armadura que se hallaba desmontada en el suelo.

-Se nota que tiene experiencia…- Se dijo a si mismo Asmodeo mientras se hallaba esparcido por el suelo por obra de la pelirroja.

-No parecéis muy disciplinados. Esto me servirá. Procurad disfrutar este momento, pues cuando vuelva, os exterminaré._Adieu_.- Finalmente, la máquina se marchó del lugar, reptando por el techo de la cueva como si de una araña se tratara.

Nami se acordó de Luffy, pero cuando se giró, el moreno se derrumbó sobre sí mismo.

-¡Luffy!- la pelirroja sujetó al moreno evitando que este cayera al suelo.- Ahora te llevaré a Chopper para que te cure.

-Nami, lo siento.

La pelirroja se paró de repente al oír esas palabras de Luffy.

-No he podido protegerte. Si no llega a aparecer Asmodeo esa cosa te habría llevado con él.- El moreno mantenía una expresión sombría.

-Pero si tú me has protegido. No puedes decir esas tonterías.

-Si no les hubiera dicho que nos dejasen solos no habría pasado esto. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, para protegeros.- Se corrigió el moreno.

-Cállate.- Nami abrazó a su moreno capitán.- No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la morena. Luffy levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Nami estaban húmedos y brillantes. Un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese reaccionar, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un tierno beso. Nami abrió los ojos al notar el cálido tacto de los labios de su capitán, sus ojos se cerraron, sumiendo a la pareja en un extraño estado, semejante a un sueño, pero a la vez tan cierto como la vida real. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su primer beso sería con Luffy, pero en ese momento supo que no quería estar con nadie más que con él. En ese momento desearon que el tiempo se detuviera, desearon que aquél beso fuese eterno, poder paladearlo por el resto de sus vidas. Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Hasta que…

-¡¡¡MELLORINE!!!- Se oyó un estruendo por toda la sala, sacando a la pareja de su pequeño mundo.

Se vio una figura negra acercarse a gran velocidad levantando una gran humareda de polvo.

-¡¡¡Aquí está tu héroe!!!- Gritó Sanji con el pecho y el estómago recubiertos de vendajes mientras le atizaba una patada a Luffy que lo mandó volando por los aires.- ¡¡¡No llores más, mi adorada Nami-swan!!! Tu príncipe azul ya está aquí para protegerte.

-¡Sanji-kun, acabas de pegarle a Luffy!- Le señaló la pelirroja un poco molesta.

-¡Perdona,_ my love_!- Se disculpó el cocinero ondulándose como una ameba.- Cuando me desperté y me enteré que estabas con Luffy no pude evitar venir a por ti. Este es incapaz de tratar a una dama como se merece.- Dijo esto último señalando al capitán, que se estaba recuperando de la patada que le acaba de dar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó Nami mosqueada.

-Me refiero a que por culpa de Luffy has arruinado tu precioso vestido. Un caballero no permitiría algo así.- Dijo señalando la ropa de Nami. Su vestido azul estaba lleno de tierra, además de que estaba algo desgastada, al igual que sus pantalones cortos. Sus tacones habían perdido el color por el roce con el suelo cuando esquivó a la garra mecánica.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- Gritó horrorizada la pelirroja.- ¡Me costaron 600.000 Berrys!

-¡¡¡Sanji!!!- Luffy finalmente se levantó al percatarse de la presencia de su nakama.- ¡Estás bien¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

-Pídele disculpas a Nami por arruinarle su hermoso vestido.- Le ordenó el cocinero al capitán.

-Jooo, Sanji…- Luffy no estaba para nada molesto a pesar de haberse quejado.- Perdona por haberte manchado el vestido, Nami.- Se disculpó con un tono bastante infantil.

-No te preocupes, solo tendrás que pagarme el vestido, los pantalones y los tacones, además de los intereses.- La pelirroja sonrió al ver como palidecía su capitán hasta quedar como el color de la leche.

-¡Luffy, Nami, Sanji¿Estáis bien?- Se oyó la voz de Usopp a lo lejos.

-¡Adelle está bien!- Acompañó Chopper al tirador.

-¡Maldición, este no es mi estilo!- Maldijo Franky. Desearía haber participado en el combate, hasta ahora no había sido más que un espectador.

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia donde estaban Luffy, Nami y Sanji. Detrás de ellos se acercaban a paso más lento Zoro, Robin y Adelle, que tenía tapado el abdomen con un vendaje similar al de Sanji. Adelle estaba manteniendo una conversación con Robin, la cuál prestaba atención interesada en lo que estaba oyendo:

-… Cuando probé la Chokoretto-Chokoretto No Mi comprobé que era inmune a la mayoría de ataques, a excepción de uno: El fuego. El chocolate se derrite ante temperaturas elevadas. Lo mismo ocurre conmigo: Cuando entro en altas temperaturas comienzo a derretirme, sufriendo el daño como si fuese una persona normal. La diferencia radica en que mi fruta, una vez me haya enfriado, me permite regenerar mi cuerpo, aunque para ello necesito conocer mi anatomía, la regeneración no es automática.

-Entonces quieres decir que para controlar tus poderes debes de conocer la composición de lo que deseas crear.- Robin entendía las explicaciones de la castaña con bastante facilidad.

-Exacto. Si deseo crear un libro, por ejemplo, he de diseñar manualmente su estructura, además de su aspecto. Si no definiese bien la estructura de cada una de mis creaciones, estas serían inútiles y puede que incluso peligrosas para mí y para las personas que me rodean.

-Volviendo a lo del fuego¿entonces se supone que te han disparado con algo ignífugo, no?

-Supongo que sí, no había rastros de ninguna bala por el suelo por lo que he visto. Y esto me preocupa. Sea quién sea, sabía que yo iba a estar aquí, por lo que es posible que posean datos sobre vosotros. Esto se está volviendo peligroso.

-¡Adelle!- Se oyó el grito de Luffy, quién ahora estaba envuelto también en vendajes, aunque este los tenía por todo el cuerpo.- Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa. ¿Eso que es?

Luffy señaló el gigantesco portón que se erguía frente a ellos. Tenía unos gigantescos rebordes de bronce, además estaba decorada por pequeños relieves con la forma de dragón enfrentándose a un ejército de caballeros. Los caballeros no poseían un aspecto uniforme, había hombres y mujeres, armados con espadas, hachas, martillos, arcos y flechas, además de otras armas aún más exóticas. En el centro del portón había un extraño cerrojo del que desde su interior surgía un extraño fulgor rojo.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- Sanji se quedó boquiabierto al ver el tétrico portón que se alzaba ante ellos.

-¡Son las puertas del Infierno!- Gritó aterrorizado Usopp.

-¿¿¿El Infierno???- A Chopper se le saltaron los ojos al oír esa palabra.

-Parece que hay algo dentro.- Zoro miró seriamente a aquel portón. Había algo maligno en él.

-Ahí dentro se encuentra Antharas.- Adelle no apartó la mirada del portón. –Esta puerta es la antesala de **Antharas Nest** (El Nido de Antharas).

-¿¿¿**Antharas Nest**???- Nami, Usopp y Chopper se quedaron desconcertados al oír ese nombre.- ¿Que coño se supone que es Antharas?

-Un dragón.- Contestó Adelle con frialdad.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!!!- Los tres pegaron un grito como era de esperar.

-¡Joder, ahora nos toca enfrentarnos a un dragón!- Gritó Usopp.

-¡Que escupe fuego!- Le siguió Chopper.

-¡Y devora doncellas!- Finalizó Nami.

-¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!!!- Los tres empezaron a llorar.

Adelle se replanteó si era buena idea el no habérselo dicho antes, pero vio el semblante tranquilo de Luffy.

-Sanji,- le preguntó el moreno al cocinero.- ¿Está buena la carne de dragón?

-No tengo ni idea, pero yo me aseguraré que sea un plato de 5 estrellas.

-¿¿¿En serio pensáis coméroslo???- Adelle se sumó al grito del grupo tirillas.

-Si, pero ahora lo primero que debemos de hacer es abrir esta puerta.- Luffy se acercó a la puerta crujiéndose los dedos.

-Debería de haber algún mecanismo que permitiese abrir la puerta...- Franky buscaba algún punto por el que se pudiera forzar la puerta.

-**Gomu Gomu No**…- Luffy estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo.

-¡No hagas eso gilipollas!- El grito ahora fue unísono.

-…**Bazooka**!!!- Cuando las manos de Luffy chocaron contra el portón regresaron hacia su dueño, sin haber dañado lo más mínimo al portón. Luffy estaba ahora tumbado en el suelo con la lengua sacada hacia afuera.- Qué débil me siento…

-¿La puerta está hecha de Kairouseki?- Preguntó Nami.

-Te equivocas, esa puerta es lo que llamamos aquí un **Magic Void**(Vacío Mágico).- Zhalirion apareció acompañado de un TigerLord y un Kai lleno de moratones y chichones.

-¡Tú!- Adelle le señaló furiosa.- ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas mientras erámos atacados?

-La entrada a la cueva se cerró¿no te acuerdas?- Recordó TigerLord.- Es más, hemos sido nosotros los que la hemos vuelto a abrir.

-¡Pero si yo fui el único que estuvo moviendo rocas!- Se quejó Kai.

-Si, pero yo te animé, que no veas como cuesta eso.- TigerLord se defendía de las acusaciones del gato.

-¡¡¡Pero si me estuviste tirando piedras!!!- El gato ya estaba harto de la cara dura de su jefe.

-Pero mira que eres tiquismiquis. Cuando era yo pequeño fui enviado al desierto con solo una cantimplora, un trozo de pan y un taparrabos. Los escorpiones me picaban en los…

-¡Joder, cállate! No nos cuentes esa sarta de mentiras, que tú el único lugar al que has llegado solo sin ayuda es al baño de casa, y encima te perdiste y te atracaron…

-¿Y ahora quién es el mentiroso¿Eh?- El rostro de TigerLord chocó contra el de Kai mientras mantenían su mirada fija en la del otro y apretando los dientes. Los demás escuchaban la conversación con cara de incredulidad.

Robin, ignorando la extraña pelea, dio un paso adelante hacia Zhalirion.

-¿A qué te refieres con **Magic Void**?- Inquirió Robin, restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

-Un **Magic Void** es un objeto que absorbe lo que nosotros llamamos magia, por lo que veo también absorbe los poderes de las Akuma No Mi.- Zhalirion parecía conocer bastante bien lo que era ese portón.

-¿Absorbe sus poderes¿No será peligroso para Luffy?- Le preguntó Nami preocupada mientras se oía la discusión entre TigerLord y Kai de fondo.

-Solo es peligroso si mantienes un contacto prolongado con la puerta. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es intentar encontrar la llave de esta puerta.- el rey señaló la cerradura de la puerta con el dedo.

-¿Una llave?- Inquirió Sanji.

-En efecto. La fuente de este **Magic Void** es esa cerradura. Si queremos abrir la puerta, deberemos de encontrar una llave que encaje en esa cerradura. No vale una llave corriente. Existe una llave creada con el único objetivo de abrir esa puerta.

-¿Y donde podemos encontrarla?- Preguntó la arqueóloga.

-No lo se, pero se donde podemos encontrar la información que necesitamos: La Gran Biblioteca de Aden. Ahí se encuentran los registros de hace más de 300 años.

-¿Más de 300 años?- Robin abrió los ojos.

-Si. Si queremos abrir esta puerta, nuestra única oportunidad es consultando la biblioteca.- Sentenció el rey.

Robin se giró hacia su capitán con la mirada expectante. Luffy, tras pensarlo un poco se levantó del suelo.

-Vale. Si es nuestra única oportunidad, iremos a esa biblioteca.- Suspiró desanimado el capitán.

-No te preocupes. De la información me encargo yo. Vosotros no tenéis que poneros a leer.- Le sonrió Robin.

-Ah, entonces bien.- Luffy sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-¿Que dices Adelle¿Volvemos a Aden?- Le preguntó Nami a la castaña.

-Si, además necesitaremos relajarnos un poco, apenas habéis disfrutado de lo que esta isla nos puede brindar.- Adelle se hallaba conforme con la decisión del grupo.

-Uy si, y ya de paso arreglaré un pequeño asunto con Luffy.- La mirada de Nami se posó sobre Luffy que empezó a sentir miedo por su propia vida. Nami sonrió al verlo así de aterrado.

-Pues entonces es hora de volver a Aden.- Zhalirion hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguieran, aunque en un momento ya le hubiesen adelantado.

"Comienza el **Plan B**" Se dijo para sí mismo el soberano de Aden mientras intentaba no quedarse atrás del grupo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

-Chicoooooooooosssssssss.- Asmodeo seguía esparcido por el suelo y ahora intentaba desesperadamente llamarles la atención. ¡Que yo se abrir la puerta¡Volved!

Se oyó un prolongado silencio.

-Parece que me he quedado solo.- Suspiró la pobre armadura.- No debo preocuparme. Si recuerdo las lecciones del ejército podré salir de esta.

Pasaron las horas, llegaron a oírse ya los chirridos que hacían los grillos por la noche.

-Haber como era…

**Bueno. Sexto capítulo terminado. Esta es la primera escena romántica que he descrito, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal. No poseo experiencia en escribir los momentos intimos de los protagonistas así que si lo he hecho mal no era mi intención. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dais. Y ya de paso pido disculpas por mi tardanza (solo escribo los fines de semana de madrugada, por lo demás no puedo). Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
